Where there are words
by troopertrish
Summary: After everything they've been through, Rukia starts harboring feelings for Ichigo. With trouble brewing, however, Rukia's efforts to keep things normal with Ichigo only end up making a big mess of their friendship. When Ichigo finally confronts Rukia about her feelings, he says some things that hurt Rukia more deeply than he thought. Regret is a *censored word*
1. Chapter 1

**Where there are words**

* * *

Growing up, Kuchiki Rukia went through hardships and struggles that even some adults older than her have not experienced in their entire lifetime. Raised in a respectable and elite family, she was taught to face her problems with wisdom, grace and courage. She was not taught to cower, shy away or run. So it was very uncharacteristic for her to go running down the street aimlessly in the pouring rain. Although, during a bleak late November afternoon, she did exactly that.

**One week before running away**

"Rukia. Oi, midget! Wake up!"

Startled, Rukia jumped and hit her elbow against the wall of Ichigo's cabinet. She gritted her teeth as she massaged her arm, all the while listening to Ichigo as he pounded his fist against the cabinet door.

"I'm awake, you moron! Quit knocking"

"Sheesh, what's got you so crotchety?" came Ichigo's muffled retort.

"In case you haven't noticed, your cabinet's a pretty confined space to be in. Every knock sounds like a war horn inside here."

"Well, if you don't want me to make noise, then you'd better get you butt out of there. We're going to be late for school." Before leaving for the bathroom, Ichigo added a couple more knocks, just to piss Rukia off.

_He's a teenager, Rukia. A teenager with no brains and all testosterone. Don't lose it. _

Living with the Kurosaki's was definitely a change for Rukia, who grew up with the prim and proper Kuchiki's. The boisterous and fun-loving family was strange, indeed, but to Rukia, they were nothing short of a perfect, loving family. Despite the air-kicks and constant bickering, Rukia knew that Ichigo and his father had great respect for each other. And the way that Yuzu and Karin carried themselves as young ladies showed how well Isshin raised his daughters.

Ichigo was another story.

He was stubborn, impulsive and an aggressive delinquent. He kept to himself and rarely talked. If he ever did open his mouth, it was to mercilessly tease Rukia with a snide comment about her height. He settled disputes with his fist instead of being diplomatic. And his hair was a shocking color of orange. Even until now, Rukia couldn't look at it without wondering where the hell in the genetic pool he got it from.

And yet, all his flaws were constantly outshined by his better qualities. He was selfless, trustworthy and loyal. He treated people fairly and never without prejudice. He always took the blame upon himself, even if he had no fault, just to find an excuse to help people. And almost always, he willingly puts his life on the line for the safety of others.

Sometimes, Rukia forgot how young Ichigo really was. He was a mere teenager. Yet, he had already saved countless of lives. Especially hers. She'd lost count of all the times he's risked his life for her. No matter how much she told him, reminded him and berated him that she could handle herself, he always looked out for her and fought for her when she fell down. He was her hero in every way.

Perhaps, it is because of this that she had developed feelings for him.

"Yo, Kuchiki, what's eating you?"

Ichigo's voice snapped Rukia out of her trance. They were walking to school, and in the presence of comfortable silence, she allowed herself to drown in her own private thoughts.

"Nothing," she answered.

Ichigo looked at her, eyebrow raised. "If you're still pissed about the cabinet thing, then I'm sorry. I'll knock more gently next time."

"Really?" Rukia asked, touched by Ichigo's thoughtfulness.

"Pfftt..no."

_Aaaaaaannd good feeling's gone._ Rukia gave Ichigo a kick on the shin.

"Ow! Can you stop being so damn aggressive?" Ichigo cried out, holding his injured leg, "you know, if I was given candy for every time you inflicted pain on me, I would have had diabetes from the day we first met."

"And if I grew half an inch for every time you teased me, I would be twice your size right now!"

Ichigo looked himself up and down. "Gee, that little? I've been soft on you, shorty. I should bring out the insults more often."

Upon arriving at school, Orihime gasped when she saw Ichigo with a black eye.

"I ran into a rabid rabbit," was all Ichigo answered when she asked what happened.

* * *

**Hello reader,**

**I greatly appreciate you spending a few minutes of your life reading my fanfic. Boo you...ah...i mean...thank you. **

**do leave some comments, reviews, or suggestions. and remember, if you ever do want to swear, do it comics style. ( #$%!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello reader,**

**thank you for wasting your time with my chapter two.**

**I mean, gracing me with your views. yeah, that's what I meant.**

**I do not own Bleach. Kudos to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

During P.E., Rukia found herself cursing in a very unladylike manner. Had Byakuya heard her, he would've disowned her right there and then for being a potty mouth. Yet, what was she to do but complain, especially when her useless gigai could not keep up with the physical activities during class. Had she been in her spirit form, Rukia was sure she would've beaten her classmates in…what was that human game called again…..dodgeball? Yes, dodgeball. She was quite agile and graceful, quick to maneuver around enemies - an ability she was proud of. But her stupid gigai was too slow and clumsy; it wasn't even one minute into the game before the ball landed right on her face, sending her flying. One minute. In Shinigami world that's like, a second. Barely a second and she'd been put down by a ball. She was seething; mediocrity did not suit Kuchiki Rukia.

To make matters worse, Kurosaki was there to witness it. In fairness to him, he did not laugh out loud. But she caught that snicker, that vain effort to hold it back in, before he approached her to help her up. Of all the tortures in the world, she had to go through Ichigo's annoyingly smug smirk.

_For the love of Renji's tattoos, why couldn't a hollow just show up and eat me now? _Rukia thought as Ichigo pulled her up.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, fly. Hell, you should've seen yourself. It was as if the ball has ESP and decided to screw with you," Ichigo snorted, "Screwed by a ball. Now, that's something not all Shinigami's can boast about, midget."

Rukia growled and punched Ichigo on the arm as he guffawed loudly.

"Fucking jerk." Rukia muttered as she stalked away.

"Woah, pottymouth! Don't worry, Rukia, I'm sure Byakuya would be proud."

She flashed him her middle finger before heading off into the locker rooms, and it was there that she momentarily discarded her cool, calm demeanor and put on the composure of a sailor.

"Motherfucking gigai can't even dodge a motherfucking ball, how in the hell to these humans live? This pathetic excuse of a body is driving me fucking nuts! Shitty. Piece. Of. Crap! Oh, how I'd love to get out of this flimsy gigai, soak it in gasoline and burn the motherfucking shit out of…"

Rukia stopped. Orihime was staring at her, mouth open.

"Umm…Rukia, are you alright?"

Shame. That was all Rukia felt as she straightened up and smiled at Orihime. "I…actually..well, I got hit on the face with a dodgeball," she said, trying to look enthusiastic as she pointed at her red face.

Orihime gasped, both hands covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Rukia, that's horrible! Are you wounded? Would you like me to heal it?"

"No, no, it's fine, Inuoe, don't worry. See, I'm fi…AAAAAH MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" Rukia cried out after she gently poked the side of her face to prove her point. Unfortunately, it wasn't gentle enough. Even more unfortunate, her face wasn't fine at all. And the cherry on top: her loud cussing had echoed throughout the locker room and the gym. Everyone paused as they listened to Rukia's profanities.

"Wooooow, Rukia sure has a colorful vocabulary. Who knew?" Tatsuki said.

"I know," Keigo chimed in, "Quiet little Rukia is actually a wild vixen with a foul mouth to match her hidden, but gradually emerging, fiery and passionate sex drive. Me gusta…" Keigo stroke his imaginary beard and squinted his eyes at the direction of the locker rooms, eyeing his prey.

"I don't think her swearing has anything to do with her sex…"

"Shush, shush, Tatsuki!" Keigo interrupted, putting his finger against Tatsuki's lips, "Don't defile my image of Rukia with your unfounded theories."

Tatsuki scoffed and kept quiet as Keigo turned to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, do you hear Rukia cuss often?"

"Uhh..no."

"EXACTLY!" Keigo cried out, raising his arms, "Rukia's inner vixen has been awakened!"

"Inner vixen….yeah, I don't think she has one, Keigo." Ichigo said, taking the ball from Keigo and preparing to throw it across the court. Keigo slapped it from his grip before he could do so, however.

"Tut, tut, Ichigo! That's because we haven't given her room to let it show. Rukia is like fine wine, my orange-haired friend," he mused, swirling his hand in a haughty fashion, "you need to let it breathe before drinking it. Then, and only then, will you appreciate the beauty of its taste."

Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at Keigo with raised brows. The guy was normally dramatically perverted, but this, was a whole new level of perverted drama.

"Did you just…"

"Compare Rukia to wine, Tatsuki? Why yes. Such a metaphor would suit the lovely Miss Kuchiki," Keigo grinned, "That flawless, porcelain skin; those breathtaking Purple doe-eyes; the adorable button nose; the luscious raven hair…"

"The slender longneck bottle?"

Tatsuki and Ichigo laughed at her joke. Keigo was not amused.

"Harhar, very funny, Tatsuki. You're just jealous that I'm not comparing you to rich liquor."

"Oh, how tragic! How can I continue living without likening myself to a bottle of sake?" And again, Tatsuki and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Keigo huffed, "At least you can laugh about it, Kurosaki, you lucky bastard."

"Lucky? I don't recall myself being compared to a Johnnie Walker." Ichigo quipped, making Tatsuki snigger.

Keigo ignored his joke. "Don't play daft, my friend. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't, Keigo. I don't try to keep up with your perverted mind. So spit it out."

Keigo sighed, "Not all of us can boast of a close friendship with Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo. A _very_ close friendship." He wagged his eyebrows at Ichigo. Ichigo just glared at him. Was Keigo insinuating what he thought he was insinuating?

"Yes, yes I am, dear Ichigo," Keigo purred, seemingly reading Ichigo's thoughts.

"Don't even go there, Keigo. She's a good friend. That's all she is." Ichigo picked a ball up and threw it across the court.

"That's because that's all you see her as, Ichigo! You're too narrow-minded. You've permanently and prematurely marked Rukia as "just a good friend" before you even gave a chance for the two of you to be something more," Keigo suddenly gripped Ichigo by the front of his shirt, "BROADEN YOUR MIND, KUROSAKI! DON'T LET THAT RAVISHING VIXEN SLIP THROUGH YOUR FINGERS! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE INTO THE WILD, NEVER TOO RETURN, LEAVING YOU WITH FEELINGS OF REGRET! DON'T…"

Ichigo slapped Keigo before he could continue.

"Get a hold of yourself, Keigo. And stop being ridiculous!"

"Yeah, Keigo," Tatsuki said, "your persistent forcing of Ichigo on Rukia is helluva creepy. We all know you just want Ichigo and Rukia to get it on because you can't get yourself into her pants. Talk about living your life through other people."

Ichigo chuckled, while Keigo threw a murderous glare at her.

"Say what you will, Ichigo," Keigo said, "but I'm warning you, if you don't make a move on Rukia, eventually she'll get tired of waiting. Or worse: someone might take her away from you."

"Sure, Keigo. Thank you for your wisdom." Ichigo bowed sarcastically before dodging a ball.

Keigo's view on Rukia was downright perverted, but that's not what bothered Ichigo. If Keigo thought of Rukia that way, why hadn't he? The two of them spent almost all their time together, yet his feelings for her were as platonic as ever. Was there something in Rukia that he wasn't seeing?

_An inner vixen, perhaps?_

Ichigo paused at his thoughts. Oh shit. Ziyi Zhang help him, Keigo was rubbing off on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Reader,**

**I'm afraid I have to apologize for some things:**

**1\. Being late. I planned to update earlier but thesis got the best of me. **

**2\. My head wasn't in the game when I wrote this chapter. So the fighting scenes are horrible. trust me. I winced too. But I'll work on it. I promise. More fighting scenes yoooy. Me love action.**

**3\. The story is moving too slow. You'd expect that after three chapters something would've happened already. trust me, I'm working on it. Just don't want it to be too fats or to sound too cheesy. **

**As compensation, I thought of drawing scenes for my stories and posting it on deviantart. I'll add a link on the next chapter so you can check it out.**

**Have fun. Please don't wince too much. **

* * *

**Five days before running away**

They were in a rut.

After two nights of patrolling the streets, Ichigo and the gang were at a dead end. Normally, it would have just been him and Rukia scouting the streets. But, this was no normal hollow. Two nights ago, it attacked an unprepared Rukia, almost incapacitating her had Ichigo not interfered and wounded the hollow. Yet whatever injury it sustained had little effect on it. The hollow was fast, faster than average hollows. It was also smart; it adapted to their actions and performed counterattacks to fend them off. The hollow eventually escaped, leaving Ichigo with a nicked forehead and Rukia with a busted lip and a sprained ankle.

Careful not to underestimate the hollow, they had asked for assistance from Orihime, Chad and Ishida, who all willingly agreed to help. Tonight would be the third night of their patrol, and still no sign of the hollow.

"This is bullshit," Ichigo muttered, "why can't we even feel it? A hollow that strong, we should be able to sense it a mile away."

"Its enhanced speed might be the problem," Rukia replied, "We can feel it, but we can't pinpoint where it is exactly because it moves too fast and too often for us to keep track of it."

"Tsk. How can we fight an enemy we can't even find?"

"Through patience." Rukia answered, "Better to wait for a clear target than to swing your sword aimlessly at the air."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and saw her looking at him with steely purple orbs. She had her game face on, and she was right. He couldn't just attack head on, not with this hollow. But still, doing nothing was getting on his nerves.

Orihime watched Ichigo from behind. She could clearly see how tense he was; his shoulders were hunched, and every so often his hand would grip the hilt of his zanpakuto. Not being able to find this hollow was taking a toll on him. Beside her, Ishida was also fidgeting. He kept pulling at his gloves and pushing his glasses up his nose. Ishida had started to get nervous the night before. He had expected the hollow to show up fast, considering that a whole group of teenagers – well, teenagers and a hundred and fifty year old Shinigami – with noticeably high spiritual energy were prowling through the streets. Yet, not a peep of the hollow did they see. It was uncanny; this was not how hollow usually behaved. That's what made him nervous. Rukia mentioned that it was smarter than most average hollows. Could it actually be smart enough to evade them?

"Stop." Ichigo hissed.

Ishida and the others halted on their tracks. Ichigo cocked his head to one side. After a few seconds, he turned and looked at Rukia. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. "It is near."

"If that's the case, we'd better be care – "

Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence as a huge arm suddenly appeared from the shadows and swatted him away.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed and was about to run towards him, but stopped when the hollow emerged from an alley, its body towering over her.

"Shit," she hissed as she drew her zanpakuto.

Orihime ran towards Ichigo. He had crashed against a wall and was now lying on the street. "Ichigo?" she asked the moment she knelt beside him.

Ichigo groaned as he slowly got up. He touched the back of his head, and upon inspecting his hand, saw blood. "Fuck."

"Let me heal that, Ichigo." Orihime offered.

"Not now." Ichigo said, "We have to stop that hollow."

Nodding in agreement, Orihime followed Ichigo to where Rukia and the others were fighting the hollow. They've barely arrived when Ishida crashed through a wall.

"What the – Ishida!" Ichigo and Orihime ran towards him.

"I'm fine," the Quincy groaned, "Rukia was right. Damn hollow is smart. It took me out first, since I was shooting long range and couldn't reach me."

"Chad, look out!"

The three turned at the sound of Rukia's voice. Chad was running up the hollow's arm, poised to strike, when it suddenly grabbed him. Rukia jumped high, her zanpakuto raised, and was about the slice the monster's arm off when it threw Chad at her. The two collided, crashing into an abandoned building.

"Fuck!" Ichigo hissed. Gripping Zangetsu tightly, he dashed to the hollow, "Ishida, cover me!"

The Quincy nodded and drew his bow. Orihime summoned Shun Shun Rikka, readying her shield. As Ichigo made his way towards the hollow, Ishida let loose a torrent of arrows at the monster.

The hollow roared and reared its head backwards as Ishida's arrows pierced its hide. It picked up a boulder and threw it at their direction.

"You can't be serious…"Ishida whispered, both his and Orihime's eyes getting bigger at the sight of the flying boulder heading their way. Orihime raised her shield a split second before the boulder reached smashed against it. The impact pushed Orihime roughly to the ground.

"Inuoe, are you alright?" Ishida asked, pausing momentarily from shooting arrows.

"I'm fine. Cover Ichigo!"

Ishida turned and drew his bow. Ichigo was maneuvering between the hollow's hind legs – a feat considering how fast it moved - and dodged a sweep from the hollows arm. The monster raised its foot and was about to stomp on him when Ishida took aim and shot an arrow straight to its eye. The hollow scratched at its bleeding eye, blindly stepping back. Ichigo slipped between its feet, side-stepped and slashed at its Achilles heel. The hollow's step faltered and it fell back. Raising Zangetsu, Ichigo jumped up high, preparing to deliver the fatal blow when the hollow turned to face him, opened its mouth and let out a powerful cry so deafening it sent Ichigo flying.

Orihime and Ishida were covering their ears, so were Rukia and Chad, who had just untangled themselves from the rubble. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he covered his ears a second too late; a thin trail of blood oozed from both his ears.

The hollow continued shrieking.

_Damn that hollow!_ Rukia cursed to herself. If it doesn't shut up, they'll never be able to defeat it. On the other side, Orihime had built a shield around her and Ishida, effectively drowning out the hollow's cry.

"What do we do, Ishida?" she asked, her eyes worriedly searching for her comrades who were far from her protection. The hollow continued its blasted cries, and Ishida knew, with Ichigo and the others immobile, it was up to him and Orihime to stop the damn monster.

"We need to get closer." He said in a low voice. Orihime nodded. In unison, she and Ishida ran towards the hollow. Ichigo saw them, and the only thing that came to his mind due to his throbbing head was, _what the fuck are those two thinking, running to that hollow head on?" _

The hollow sensed their presence and flicked its eyes at them. Orihime gulped. "It has seen us, Ishida."

"Good." was all he answered.

The hollow turned its head, directing his cry at them. Orhime braced herself for impact. At the last second, Ishida jumped out of Orihme's shield, aimed, and, despite the force of the creatures cry knocking him backwards midair and the pain in his ears, shot an arrow straight at the hollow's throat. Orihime watched helplessly as Ishida was thrown by the sheer force of the hollow's cry, landing meters behind her. The cry stopped though, and a guttural cough came from the hollow. Ishida's arrow had hit its target. Rukia and Chad, who were closest to the hollow, ran, preparing to attack. Before they could land a blow, however, the creature turned and escaped, swiftly running in-between the dark alleys. Rukia tried hard to trace it, but it moved so fast she couldn't tell where it was anymore.

"Damn it." she hissed.

Orihime spent an hour attending to her friends. Ishida and Ichido were both momentarily deaf, although Ishida denied this. Ishida had a broken wrist, while Ichigo had cuts all over his body, and a deep one at the back of his head. Rukia's sprained ankle got worse, and in addition to her busted lip, she now had a swollen eye – Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante hit her square on the eye when they collided. Chad surprisingly came out with minor injuries.

"Well, that's that!" Orihime chirped. Her enthusiasm fell on deaf –literally – and depressed ears, however.

"That cursed hollow is becoming a big pain in the ass," Rukia said, wearily sitting down and resting her head on her hand.

"Naah, I wouldn't really say it was first class, Rukia. I mean, we've fought worse things," Ichigo said. Or screamed. Rukia couldn't really tell.

"I said 'pain in the ass', idiot."

"I agree. It was pretty fast."

Rukia rolled her eyes. Orihime giggled.

"How are you injuries, Ishida?" she asked the scowling quincy.

"I'm fine." He answered, looking away.

Rukia blinked. "Well, at least you can hear what we're saying."

"I said, I'm fine!"

"We heard you the first time."

Ishida sighed and looked at Rukia and Orihime, clearly annoyed. "Okay, for the last time, I'm fine! Sheesh, and I thought I was supposed to be the deaf one. I'm going home." And with that he stalked away.

Orihime blinked. "I should try working on their hearing tomorrow," she said to herself.

It was late, and it didn't seem like the hollow was going to show itself anytime, so the group parted ways. Ichigo and Rukia walked in silence. Ichigo didn't mind, considering that he wouldn't be able to hear whatever Rukia said anyway. Rukia was deep in thought. What Ichigo said earlier was true, they have fought things worse than this hollow. So why was it so hard to defeat it? Maybe none of them had their head in the game.

She glanced at Ichigo. He was pretty beat up. Then again, she was too. She had a throbbing black eye, a busted lip and she was limping. She sighed in frustration.

"What's eating you?" Ichigo asked.

"Can you keep your voice down? You're practically screaming."

"Oh. Sorry, can't hear much."

After a few minutes, Rukia sighed again. "This hollow. It's bothering me. It's too fast, it's intelligent and it has sonic scream, for crying out loud! Although Ishida may have injured its throat, I'm sure it'll heal. What does it take to put it down?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo waiting for his answer. He just kept walking, though.

"Ichigo."

He still kept walking. He hadn't heard her.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo paused and turned. "What?"

"Never mind." Rukia walked ahead of him, her reiatsu flaring in her frustration. Ichigo could sense it.

"Gee, this hollow must really be bothering you."

Rukia just glared at him incredulously.

Ichigo chuckled. "Don't sweat, midget. We'll kill it somehow." He patted her head and continued walking.

Rukia stared at his back. Ichigo being deaf was going to be troublesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Reader,**

**sorry for the delay. Exam AND thesis are such bitches. anyway, in my excitement (and fatigue), i wasn't able to edit this as well as i wanted so don't be surprise of all the errors.**

**and another thing: here's the link to the hollow drawing i made. yes this is the hollow as i pictured it out.**

** art/Hollow-raw-513008991**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo, that evil genius.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Four Days before running away**

Ichigo being deaf was not as troublesome as Rukia thought. Okay, maybe it was, considering that he couldn't hear most of what people were saying. And if he did hear anything, it was far from what the person had said.

Rukia would never let Ichigo live down the moment he misheard Mizuiro's "are you okay?" as "are you gay?" Especially when the orange-haired idiot puffed his chest out and indignantly defended his masculinity. "What the fu - no, I'm not! Where the hell did you hear that?" Those who were present – Rukia, Mizuiro, Keigo and Chad – stared at Ichigo, all very confused, as he continued his tirade. "Look guys, just because I don't go out on dates doesn't mean I'm gay. It's not that I don't like girls, it's just that, well, "Ichigo had scratched the back of his head, "I guess I don't want to ask somebody out just yet. But that doesn't mean I don't like girls!"

Everybody laughed at him afterwards, much to his utter confusion and dismay upon realizing he'd misheard Mizuiro.

But that was not the reason why Ichigo's deafness seemed to be alright for Rukia, although getting a laugh at his expense was already worth it. The real reason was that, due to his disability, Ichigo had to depend on Rukia for a lot of things. He had to ask her to repeat everything the teacher was saying in front of the classroom; he had asked her to tap him every time someone called him; and even during conversations with their friends, Rukia would whisper everything they said to Ichigo just so he wouldn't be left out.

No matter how minute it was, it was very rewarding for Rukia to be able to take care of Ichigo. She felt warm inside knowing that she could look after him, and that he allowed her to, because, technically, he didn't have any choice. Orihime had offered to help him as well, yet for some reason, Ichigo still turned to Rukia. This made her giddy, and she didn't know why.

Ah heck, who was she kidding? Of course she knew. She had deep feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo. She would've helped him with anything even if he wasn't deaf. Rukia paused for a moment. How did this all start, her feelings for Ichigo? It all seemed so sudden, even she did not see it coming. Yet, her feelings were so strong, it could not be mistaken for mere infatuation. Maybe it was when he risked his life, battling against the whole of Soul Society, just so he could rescue her. She couldn't be sure.

Rukia sighed in frustration and blew her bang away. It was a futile effort since it draped back across her face immediately. She had always seen Ichigo as the strong, selfless, and amazing person that he was. Yet, now, he seemed so much more. She could clearly see all the imperfections that the moron had, but that only made her love him more.

_Love. Is that what this really is? How can it be true if even I doubt it?_

Rukia hugged herself as another, more depressing thought came to mind. _It won't matter because Ichigo will never feel the same. _

"What's eating you, midget?"

Ichigo sat down beside Rukia. From her furrowed brow distant eyes, he could tell that she was deep in thought.

"Volume," Rukia said, scowling.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and made his voice lower. "Sorry. Is this better?"

"Well, you're not blowing up my eardrums, so yes."

Ichigo chuckled. His being deaf was tedious as hell at first, but when Rukia started helping him out, it actually became a lot more bearable. He was surprised at how patient she was with his situation – and by patient he meant that she lessened inflicting bodily harm on him. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the attention he got from her. He particularly liked every time she leaned in close to whisper what the people around him were saying. It wasn't everyday that Rukia allowed people to be that close to her physically. But it wasn't about Ichigo being a pervert – because he swears he isn't – it's about being close to Rukia.

"We should stop by Urahara's shop later," she said, fiddling with her juice box, "he might have something that'll help you get your hearing back faster."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed. "I said –"

"Naah, I was just kidding. I actually heard that one."

Ichigo laughed, watching Rukia's face turn into a scowl. He braced himself for a kick on the face or a punch in the gut, but it never came. Instead, she just stuck her tongue out and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Harhar Ichigo, you're so hilarious, you're killing me."

"Well, one of us has got to be the funny one. And I'm pretty sure it isn't you."

The awaited kick on the face came.

"You have some nerve insinuating that I am not humorous, dumbass!"

"You're surprised? Ishida's funnier than you, and he's Ishida!"

Rukia gasped. "That's precious, coming from someone who's named 'Strawberry'."

"What's my name got to do with this?"

The two continued bickering, completely unaware of Keigo and Mizuiro approaching them with an armful of chips.

"I should've known you two would be at it again!"

Rukia and Ichigo froze, turned and looked at an enraged Keigo. He dramatically dropped the chips, to Mizuiro's horror, and crossed his arms. "I come up here to bring the lovely Rukia some chips, and what do I find? You, Ichigo, flirting with her as if there was no tomorrow."

Ichigo just stared at him blankly. Rukia rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper what Keigo had just said to Ichigo. His eyes went wide.

"Seriously? You think me and Rukia are flirting?"

Rukia paused. She hadn't completely processed that fact until Ichigo said it out loud. Keigo thought they were flirting. Moreover, Keigo thought Ichigo was the one who was flirting with her. This made her blush.

"I thought you were my friend, Ichigo! It turns out you're just a sheep in wolf's clothing!" Keigo cried.

"It's the other way around, Keigo." Mizuiro said.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side who can actually get sayings right. And who doesn't drop chips." Mizuiro offered Ichigo and Rukia a bag. Ichigo opened it and took a chip before handing it to Rukia. When he turned, however, he saw the redness on her cheeks. She was blushing.

"Hey, Rukia!"

Rukia snapped into attention. "What?"

Ichigo pointed at his cheek. Rukia followed him, placing her hand against her own cheek. She felt hot. Ichigo watched as Rukia got up and left without a word. He called out to her, but she did not look back.

"What's her problem?" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, Ichigo, my carrot-top friend, are you really that blind?" Keigo asked, plopping down beside Ichigo. Mizuiro sat at the other side.

"Behind on what? Did something happen to Rukia that I didn't know about?"

"Blind, Ichigo, _blind."_

"Oh. Why'd you say that?"

"You've got to be kidding." Keigo scoffed. When Ichigo just looked at them blankly, he and Mizuiro exchanged looks. "You're not kidding," he said, his voice clearly sounding surprised.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be kidding about, Keigo," Ichigo retorted.

Inching closer, Keigo draped his arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "Remember when I told you about Rukia's inner vixen?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, it's called an _inner_ vixen for a reason, Ichigo."

"I don't get it."

"What Keigo means is that Rukia was clearly embarrassed to have been mistaken flirting with you." Mizuiro explained calmly.

"I don't see how the vixen thing connects with Rukia's embarrassment." Ichigo muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Look at it this way," Keigo said, "If you were addicted to porn, would you tell people of your addiction?" Ichigo glared at him. "Just answer the question, Kurosaki," he sighed.

"No," Ichigo answered bluntly.

"Exactly!" Keigo exclaimed excitedly, surprising Ichigo and Mizuiro, who drops his chips, "having an inner vixen is like being addicted to porn. There's this uncontrollable urge to just click on that lewd pornsite whenever and wherever you are, but you have to keep it in check so that people won't find out."

"Rukia doesn't even watch porn."

"What Keigo means, but for some reason, does not explain clearly, is that Rukia is hiding something that she would rather keep people from finding out," Mizuiro said.

"But eventually, such efforts are futile, because no matter what you do, that addiction, that itch, will show, Ichigo," Keigo added dramatically.

Ichigo thought this over. Considering Keigo's analogy, it wouldn't be a surprise for him to take long to decipher what he really meant.

"let me get this straight," he finally said, "You guys are saying that Rukia was blushing earlier because she's keeping something from everybody, but for some unexplainable reason, you guys can see it, but I can't?'

Mizuiro and Keigo clapped sarcastically, much to his dismay.

"But, how come I can't see it?"

"Ah, that is the question, dear Ichigo." Keigo sighed, laying down with his hands at the back of his head.

Don't you think it's strange that Rukia would react that way now when you two have been mistaken to be flirting lots of times before?" Mizuiro asked, clearly hinting at something.

Ichigo just looked at him. Now that he thought about it, Rukia would usually just brush off any insinuations of him and herself flirting before coming up with a witty remark to negate it. It was the first time he'd ever seen her blush at being teased to him. Suspicion crept into his eyes.

Seeing this, Mizuiro smirked. "Have you ever considered that maybe you don't know what Rukia is keeping because it has something to do with you?" he pointed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Reader,**

**Mu apologies for the late update. IT's not easy to keep a sane mind when you're i the middle of doing thesis. **

**Anyway, this chapter is short and less substantial for a reason: to make the rest of the story more substantial. i think it's essential to establish the fact that other people are starting to see differences and changes regarding Rukia, as this will help in driving the story later on.**

**And honestly, I just want a reaspon for Ishida and Rukia to interact. not enough interaction between them in the manga if you ask me.**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia leaned against a post just outside school, her eyes gazing at the sky as the clouds lazily drifted by. It took her some time to gather herself after running out of Ichigo and the others. It disturbed her, the way she reacted to Keigo's assumptions. She and Ichigo have been teases lots of times before, why react this way now?

_Because you feel differently now._

Rukia sighed in frustration. Her body was betraying, and now, her mind was too. She was losing it, and nothing was more dangerous than an unfocused Shinigami. Being distracted put the lives of many at risk.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned and saw Ishida approaching.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be having lunch with Kurosaki?"

"Um…Keigo and Mizuiro arrived. I guess it felt too crowded, so I left."

"Ah."

An awkward silence settled between them. Rukia and Ishida did not talk to each other much. Surprisingly, it wasn't because she was a Shinigami and he was a Quincy; that matter didn't seem to surface in regards to their relationship. Maybe it was just because they rarely had the opportunity to just talk with each other. Rukia figured now would be a good time to start.

"Did you buy new threads for your sewing kit?" she asked, eyeing the bag that Ishida was carrying.

The Quincy's eyes sparkled at her question, which slightly unnerved Rukia. "Why, yes Rukia. So nice of you to notice. I bought more since I ran out of threads yesterday. Just finished with Chad's striped shirt."

"Oh, speaking of which, I really appreciate the dress you made me, Ishida. It fit perfectly."

Ishida bowed his head to hide a smile. "Ah, it's nothing, Rukia. I quite enjoy making dresses for you. AH! I MEANT THAT IN A VERY PLATONIC WAY!" Ishida cried, raising both his hands. "What I meant to say is, your petite body is the perfect mannequin for me to practice my skills on – oh dear Zeus, I sound like a pervert."

"No, not at all!" Rukia assured, "It's an honor for you to think so highly of my…body."

Both looked away. The awkwardness was so thick, Ishida was surprised it hadn't solidified yet.

"Um…nice clouds today." Rukia coughed, trying to steer clear of the awkwardness.

"Oh, really? Haven't really noticed –"

"Oi, Rukia!"

Ishida and Rukia sighed in relief a little too loudly - a realization both of them had noticed only after they turned to look at each other. Ichigo jogged towards them.

"Why'd you run off like that? You barely ate or drank anything." Ichigo asked, glaring at Rukia.

Ishida eyed Rukia suspiciously as she tensed, her body going rigid. _Well, this is a first._

"Nothing," Rukia answered stiffly, "It just felt a little too crowded there, I guess."

Ichigo raised a brow at her; Ishida just watched the exchange silently. Observation was key.

Having Ichigo's unwavering gaze made Rukia feel uncomfortable. "I said nothing's going on, moron! Stop looking at me like that!" she shrieked, planting a punch square on his jaw. Ishida jumped, shock at the sudden turn of events.

"What's wrong with how I was looking?" Ichigo asked, massaging his jaw.

"Zip it," RUkia growled and stalked back towards the school.

Ichigo turned to Ishida and pointed at Rukia's direction. "Sheesh, what's her problem?" Ishida only shrugged in reply. Yet, as Ichigo followed the fuming girl back to school, Ishida couldn't help but think how strange Rukia acted towards Ichigo. It was uncanny, how she felt so uncomfortable in the presence of someone she's spent everyday with.

Something was going on, and he was sure that he wasn't the only one to notice this. He adjusted his glasses before walking towards the school as well, intent on finding Chad and Orihime.

_It's time to know of their observations as well._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Reader,**

**...FORGIVE MEEEEEE FOR MY DELAY!**

**I swear, thesis is gonna be the death of all of us someday. unless you pass it...LIKE I DID OH YEAH I KICKED THESIS IN THE BALLS SO HARD.**

**anyway, I'll do my best to update. The whole storyline is finally trickling through my mind now that the blockage of thesis has been lifted.**

**hope you enjoy it!**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Three Days before running away**

Orihime fidgeted, her hands playing with her hair. The tension was so thick, she could almost touch it. She glanced beside her; she and Tastsuki looked at each other in understanding.

_Something's up._

Across them were Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo and Mizuiro. Although eating lunch together had been a thing between Rukia and Ichigo since she started attending high school, there was something off about their chemistry today. Ichigo seemed tense, angry even. Rukia still acted the same, all bright and friendly, yet her eyes told something else – she was trying to be indifferent. But about what?

Even Mizuiro noticed it. He glanced at Tatsuki, who just shrugged. Keigo, as expected, was oblivious.

"Would you like to share this sandwich with me, oh lovely Rukia?"

Rukia smiled and was about to take half of the sandwich when Ichigo swatted her hand away. "Do you want to get aids?"

Keigo gasped dramatically. "The nerve! I'll have you know that I tested negative!"

Everyone in the table looked at him.

"Not….that I ever took a test…why would I need to, right?" Keigo cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, if I can't Keigo's sandwich then share me some of yours," Rukia demanded.

"What? Hell, no! Get your own!" Ichigo cried, keeping his sandwich at arm's length away from Rukia.

Orihime could almost see it. Rukia would try to pry the sandwich from Ichigo's hand, while he tried to push her away, his hand on her face. She was so sure of her prediction, she was almost excited to see it come true right in front of her. Yet, what she got was a cool, composed Rukia straightening up and saying, "You're right. Do you think they still have some of that tuna sandwich?"

Even Ichigo was surprised. No playful banter, no sarcastic remark, no witty retort. Just total submission. Sure, Rukia was a law-abiding Shinigami, but she never acted phlegmatic towards Ichigo. She always out up a fight with him, he expected it every second of every day.

Orihime held her breath. Ishida was right. Yesterday, he had approached her and Chad, asking them if they'd noticed anything odd about Rukia. Although Orihime didn't say anything, but Chad mentioned that Rukia was acting a little strange towards Ichigo, and it wasn't because he was deaf. Chad and Ishida's words echoed in her head. "She's acting as if she's trying to keep something from happening…as if there's something she just can't allow to happen, but somehow, can't prevent from occuring…"

What Orihime didn't add was her own observation – That Ichigo is hell bent on finding out what it was.

* * *

Ichigo was riled up. Not pissed, but almost there. And from the faces of Orihime, Tatsuki and Mizuiro, he knew they were catching on. Something was not right between him and Rukia.

Well, they were right.

It seemed like such a small thing; they've fought about this matter countless of times before. He didn't know why, but last night, it seemed different. And until now, Rukia did not speak to him. She kept up an act, though, to keep others from noticing. Still, she's a good actress, but not that good.

The tension continued as he and Rukia walked home together after class. He tried livening things up by making snide comments about the things around them, hoping for Rukia to pick up on the banter. All she did, however, was too look at the particular object and nod her head. Eventually, Ichigo had enough.

"Oi, how long are you going to keep your tantrum up, midget?" he barked, stopping and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rukia halted and turned back, her eyebrows raised.

"Tantrum?"

Her distant voice only ticked him off. "Yes, tantrum. I know you're upset about last night, but you don't have to make a big deal about it."

"Do you see me making a big deal out of it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "As far as I see, I'm no longer sticking my nose where you don't want me to."

"Well, hell yeah because you're completely ignoring me! Of all your overly dramatic overreactions, this is by far the worse."

Rukia stalked over to Ichigo and jammed a finger on his chest.

"My overreactions will continue to get worse just as long as your stupidity keeps getting worse" she hissed.

"Stupidity?" Ichigo's voice rose a little higher, causing passersby to look at them oddly, "All I'm trying to do is to keep people, my family, and my friends, away from danger. Is that stupidity?"

"Yes! It is when you end up hurting not only yourself but the ones you wanted to protect as well just because you're too proud to accept help from anyone else!"

"I did not say I didn't want help-"

"Then why did you look for the hollow by yourself last night? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I-"

"I thought we were partners!"

Ichigo blinked. "We are."

"Then why are you running off by yourself? I wouldn't have made such a big deal about it if you took Chad, Ishida or Orihime with you because I'm pretty sure that they're more than willing to help you too!"

"Because…it's easier to carry, you know, only hurting yourself instead of getting others hurt along with you."

Rukia softened at that. Of course. It would always come back to that. All the stupid, impulsive, self-destructive things he did, it was to protect everyone.

"Ichigo, hey! Look at me!"

Ichigo eyed Rukia. She looked empathetic, but firm.

"In case you've forgotten, this is me. This is us. Orihime, Ishida, Chad. We're all capable of fighting for ourselves too. You said it the other night. We've faced worse things. After all we've been through together, I thought you'd finally have faith in us."

Ichigo flinched, shocked at her words. "That's not what I meant-"

"But that's what you're showing," Rukia replied mercilessly, "Don't you think it frustrates us? Seeing how you always seem to take thing into your own hands? Don't you trust us?"

Ichigo was silent for a few minutes. Rukia made sense. As much as he wanted to keep everyone away from harm, he could not do it alone. And his friends have proven their strength countless of times before.

"Yes."

"Then let us fight with you."

Ichigo nodded. At that moment, relief flooded Rukia like a raging river. He obliged; he was going to take them – her – with him. For some reason, Rukia could not pinpoint exactly what made her so relieved. Perhaps it was that trust that she so earnestly asked from Ichigo in the battlefield, or the reassurance that, with them there, Ichigo won't die.

Or perhaps. Perhaps…

_No._

Rukia pushed it at the back of her mind, that insistent, nagging thought. She denied it.

_Keeping him alive. That's all there is to it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Reader,**

**I didn't have the time to proofread this properly, so don't be surprised to find a lot of errors or redundant words (i hate redundant words. oh wait that was redundant..aaw man)**

**anyway, just give yourself a dollar everytime you see a mistake and tell me how much you got by the end of the chapter.**

**kudos to Tite Kubo.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

That night, they set out to look for the hollow again. Ichigo and Ishida's hearing had returned, much to their relief, especially on Ishida's part. He had been trying to rack his brain as to what he'd tell Ryuuken if ever he'd ask why Ishida couldn't hear him well. Telling your fascist father that you've gone deaf because you've been helping out your friends, two of whom are shinigamis, is pretty much the same as throwing yourself naked to a pack of ravenous wolves.

Beside him, Ichigo kept close to Rukia, wanting to know if she's sensed the hollow.

"Not yet…YOU KNOW IF YOU QUIT HOVERING OVER ME LIKE THAT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO SENSE IT FASTER."

Ichigo backed away, muttering about how he wasn't hovering. Ishida muttered about how he totally was. They both glared at each other.

"It's close."

Rukia's voice froze them. Chad poised his arm to attack, Orihime readied her shield and Ishida drew his bow. Ichigo gripped his sword tighter. "Where?" he asked. Rukia raised her hand, cocking her head to the side, as if she was listening for something. Her head snapped and her eyes went wide the same time Ichigo felt a looming presence behind them.

"MOVE!"

The hollow sent both fists to the ground. Luckily, they all dodged in time. As Orihime struggled to get up, the hollow grabbed her by the waist, clutching her tightly as if she was a mere doll. The hollow was moving too fast, Orihime could not tell whether it was holding her upside down or right-side up. She was too dazed to even summon Shun Shun Rikka. Ichigo hissed as he and Chad ran towards it. Ishida drew the hollow's attention away from them and towards him by pelting it with arrows. It saw through the ruse, however, and brought Orihime up. Ishida stopped firing immediately.

_Damn mother-it's using Orihime as a shield!_

Taking advantage of Ishida's pause, the hollow swept it arms towards Ichigo and Chad. The two ducked, but were sent flying when the hollows arm swung back. In a flash, Rukia appeared from the shadows. She jumped, her swored high above her, and hacked at the hand clutching Orihime. The blade sliced the monster's hand clean. Rukia rushed towards Orihime, who was trying to push the dismembered hand away from her.

The hollow reared its head and let out a roar of pain. Ishida drew his bow, aimed, and let lose an arrow which went straight to its eye. The hollow turned its attention to Ishida, and to everyone's surprise, it spoke. "You filthy human." Its voice was deep, guttural and filled with hatred. It sprinted towards the quincy so fast, Ishida did not register it until the hollow was right in front of him. Its other hand was raised, ready to squash Ishida, when Chad punched it on the side of its face. The hollow staggered, but only momentarily. It swatted Chad like a fly. Ichigo cursed as he dodged the hollow's stomping feet. He slashed at its leg, causing the monster to stumble. Ichigo was about to deliver another blow when the hollow crouched and opened its mouth.

_Shit. _Ichigo's hands flew up to cover his ears; he saw the others do the same as well. But nothing came out. No ear-piercing shriek. He glared at the hollow, his hands still firmly pressed against his ears. He could vaguely see that the area around the hollow's gaping mouth was blurred; it was sending out something. Something they couldn't hear.

_Are dog whistles a new hollow ability now?_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Ichigo turned at the sound of Ishida's scream. The quincy was on his knees, hand squeezing his head.

"Oi! Ishida! What's wrong?"

"Don't listen-!" Ishida gasped before coughing up blood. Ichigo froze.

"ISHIDA!" he started to run towards him when Rukia screamed for him to stop. He glared at her in disbelief.

"Keep your ears covered!" she cried out, "It's the hollow! It's-LOOK OUT!"

Ichigo turned a little too late. Ishida had struck him with an arrow. Ichigo managed to dodge, but received a blow just below his rib. Pain surged through him; his hand felt for his side and he winced. _Blood._

Now that his ears were uncovered, Ichigo could feel a slight pressure on his temples, as if someone was slowly pressing their fingers down on his head. _Rukia said something about the hollow…_

A loud blast resonated from Rukia and Orihime's direction. Ishida had sent an arrow their way, which Orihime easily warded off with her shield. What she couldn't ward off, however, was Ishida slowly approaching them with his bow drawn.

_What the fuck is the matter with him?_

"Ishida! What are you doing?" Orihime cried out, blocking another blow from the quincy.

Ishida just drew another arrow. "Exterminating you and your goons, hollow. This has gone far enough."

It clicked right into place for Rukia. _Hallucinations. Ishida's having hallucinations._

The second she figured this out, a punch sent her flying meters away from Orihime. It took a moment for her dazed mind to register what had happened. _Chad?_

Ichigo's eyes went what at what he saw. First Ishida, now Chad? The burly guy had walked up right beside Rukia and punched her for no reason. _What the fuck is going on? _Ignoring his bleeding wound, Ichigo stood up, and made his way to Ishida. He sure as hell couldn't just slice at the quincy, so he figured a blow to the head might knock some sense back into him…or knock him out cold.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, her voice hoarse, "Not them! The hollow! Stop it from sending out that signal!"

"What signal-"Ichigo glared at the hollow. Of course. It must've been crying out a signal that they couldn't hear, but affected them nonetheless. Drawing his sword, Ichigo ran towards the hollow, who still had its mouth wide open. It did not hinder it from attacking though. It swept its arm at Ichigo. He jumped and sliced at it. Unable to cry out, the hollow just stomped its feet and charged at Ichigo blindly.

Meanwhile, Ishida continued to bombard Orihime with arrows, who was trying her best to deflect them without hurting her friend. As Ishida kept sending blows her way, however, she feared that the only way to snap him out of whatever hallucination he was in was to fight him. Struggling with the thought, she turned to Rukia for help. She saw the Shinigami had her hands full too.

Rukia dodged another punch from Chad. Dodging was a she's been doing. No way in hell was she hurting Chad. She was confident that Ichigo would be able to get the hollow to shut its mouth fast enough to break whatever hold it had on her friends' minds. Chad came at Rukia with a kick, which she blocked. The sheer strength of Chad's leg, however, sent her staggering back. She lost her balance, which Chad took advantage of. He grabbed Rukia by the neck, raised her and drew back his fist. "Let my friends go, hollow."

Rukia wheezed. Okay, maybe minimum hurt would be allowable, considering the circumstances. In a flash, she hit Chad strategically on the throat. Chad released her, clutching at his own neck.

"I'm sorry, Chad," Rukai coughed. She raised her sword and hit Chad on the head with its hilt, knocking him unconscious. She then ran towards Orihime. The latter was still trying in vain to keep Ishida at bay. Rukia knew that Orihime would never raise a finger against Ishida, no matter how bad the situation became. It was up to her to immobilize her friend. Rukia slid, knocking Ishida off his feet. Orihime and Rukia took the opportunity to get away.

"What do we do, Rukia?" Orihime panted, looking back at Ishida.

"It seems that the only way we can snap Chad and Ishida out if their hallucinations is by shutting that monster up." Rukia said through gritted teeth. She started feeling a pressure in her head as she and Orihime got closer. How come they weren't affected by it the way Chad and Ishida were?

Ichigo already found the answer for that as he dodged another blow from the hollow. Dodging the monster got trickier by the time he figured out what was going on. The pressure on his head, the silent signal, Chad and Ishida attacking Rukia and Orihime, and why he and the others were not affected by it. Chad and Ishida were standing right in the general direction of the hollow's mouth when it sent out the signal; Ichigo was somewhere underneath it. Chad and Ishida took the bulk of whatever that signal was. So now, he wasn't only dodging limbs, he was also dodging the hollow's mouth, which it persistently aimed at the Shinigami. He reckoned that as long as he wasn't directly facing the hollow's mouth, he wouldn't be affected by it. Not that much anyway.

Rukia and Orihime were just a few paces away from Ichigo when something struck Rukia by the shoulder. Searing heat and pain engulfed her entire left arm. She fell to the ground. Orihime knelt beside her and summoned her shield. Ishida had struck her.

_Dammit Ishida, why do you have such good aim? _Rukia thought, biting her lip to keep from crying. She could see Ishida's from approaching them. This was not good. Rukia turned and saw Ichigo dodging the hollow's attacks. It was hard for him to get a decent attack in considering that he would risk exposing himself to the hollow's signal. Rukia could see that he was getting tired; his movements were slower and his attacks were more impulsive. At the rate that they're going, the hollow would tire Ichigo down before he could attack. In that case, Ichigo would end up either hurt, or dead.

What he needed was a distraction. And Rukia was going to give him one. The gears on her head were working on overdrive. This was a dangerous idea, but it was the only one she got.

Standing up, she screamed. "Hey, quincy! Over here!" Rukia then ran to where Ichigo and the hollow were fighting.

_You have to be fast._

She ran, ignoring Orihime's screams and the pain the shot up her entire left side whenever she swung her arm.

_You only get one shot at this._

Rukia was just a few meters away from Ichigo. He turned and saw her approaching. His eyes went wide in anger and confusion. "What are you doing?!" he cried out.

_You can't afford to go wrong._

Rukia looked behind her. She smirked when she saw Ishida draw his bow. This particular arrow looked bigger. Judging by Ishida's scowl, he'd had enough and decided it was time to give one last blow.

_Perfect. That's all I need._

Ichigo could only watch. Everything happened before him so fast he could not do anything even if it had all registered in his head. The hollow, who sensed Rukia's presence, turned towards her. Rukia jumped. The hollow's arm swept. Ishida released his bow. Ichigo froze as he watched Rukia's body fly meters away a split second before Ishida's arrow landed on the hollow's chest, sending it staggering backwards. The hollow buckled and clamped its mouth shut. Ichigo as quick enough to register that. He lunged at it, ready to deliver the fatal blow. But the damn hollow was determined to stay alive. It raised its arm, sacrificing another hand instead. It roared as Ichigo's blade ran through its hand, chopping it off. It rolled over, and ran into the shadows, leaving a surprised and thoroughly confused Ichigo on the ground. His head hurt and his vision was blurry from the pressure of the hollow's signal. He looked around him and saw Orihime helping Ishida stay up. Chad was struggling to sit up, his hand behind his head. And then he saw Rukia, bloody and battered, lifting her body up by the strength of her elbows.

Relief surged through Ichigo. She was alive. His happiness lasted only a second though, as it was replaced by raw anger at the realization that she was stupid enough to use herself as bait. He stalked over to her.

Rukia grinned as Ichigo approached her. "Pretty impressive, huh?" she croaked. She expected him to give a snide remark about her stupid technique, or playful banter at least. What she got, instead, was an angry orange-haired Shinigami lifting her up roughly and yelling at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU IDIOT?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello reader,**

**yoooy things are finally heating up!**

**Anyways, i know i promised to post links of some scenes in the story that i illustrated, but i'm having a hard time with the scanner. I'll try to post links on the next chapter though.**

**be wanred: ichigo might get a bit (okay maybe a lot) OOC here. But i guess that depends on how you read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

"Gee midget, considering your size, I didn't know you could jump that high."

"Pfft, you call that a distraction? You're not one for dramatic entrances, are you?"

"Yeah, yeah put a lid on it. You're still a bloody mess, midget."

Rukia was so sure she'd hear one of those lines from Ichigo that she would've happily bet her precious Chappy drawing collection on it. Lucky for her, no such bet existed, or she would've lost.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU IDIOT?!"

Rukia winced as Ichigo shook her by the shoulders. His grip was too tight. Ichigo did not seem to notice though.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH, BITCH?! WHAT DID YOU EAT TO MAKE YOU PULL OFF A STUNT LIKE THAT?!"

"What stunt? I just helped you out!" Rukia cried out, trying to push Ichigo away. His grip only tightened, making Rukia's wound burn.

Ichigo ignored Rukia pained whimper. He was so angry all he had in his mind was that mage of Rukia recklessly throwing herself at the hollow. She had intended for Ishida to aim at her; she had intended to jump head on at a dangerous hollow while injured; she had intended for the hollow to swat her away like a fly just so Ishida's arrow would hit it. All this just didn't seem to add up to Ichigo no matter what the outcome was.

"HELPED OUT? WHAT HELP WOULD IT BE TO US IF YOU DIED, MORON? YOU-"

"Enough."

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was sitting on the ground. Chad had pushed him away from Rukia.

"CHAD, WHAT THE HELL-"

"What are you doing?" Chad asked in a steady voice. He held Rukia close, letting the injured Shinigami lean against him. Rukia's wound was now bleeding profusely and she was getting pale. Guilt gnawed at Ichigo.

"I…"

"Rukia!" Orihime cried as she rushed to her friend. Chad laid her down on the ground gently as Orihime tended to her shoulder. Ishida had silently walked up to them, his head bowed in shame. Shinigami or not, Rukia was a friend. Seeing that wound on her shoulder knowing he caused it, made him feel like scum. Rukia sensed this.

"Hey." She called out. Ishida looked at her, guilt written all over his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Ishida." Rukia reassured him, "If it makes you feel any better, you only attacked me because you thought I was a hollow. Pretty legit reason, if you ask me."

Ishida chuckled weakly. Rukia smiled.

"At least Ishida had a legit reason," Ichigo grumbled. This did not escape Rukia's ears.

"I don't know what you're whining about, Ichigo. We incapacitated it. We'll finish it off tomorrow." She said.

"No, I'll finish it off tomorrow. The last thing I need is you recklessly risking your life for a half-baked plan that's as stupid as you are!" Ichigo regretted saying those words the moment they left his mouth. He couldn't stop it even if he tried, though. His heart was still racing, his head still hurt, and his mind kept replying the image of Rukia's body being swatted away as if she were nothing but a lifeless sack of potatoes.

Rukia's eyes took on a darker shade of purple. "Excuse me, Inoue," she said, gently setting Orihime's hand aside. She slowly stood up.

"But…Rukia…you're not completely healed yet." Orihime said, her voice barely above a whisper. She could sense the tension rising between Rukia and Ichigo as they stared each other down. Ichigo with all the glory of 5 foot 11, and Rukia with all the grace of 4 foot 8 and a half. Despite the ridiculous height difference, they were both equally terrifying.

"That hollow must've gotten to your head, idiot, because in case you haven't figured it out, we'd still be out there fighting each other if I hadn't done what I did." Rukia hissed, "And you, oh mighty shinigami, would probably be dead, seeing as that hollow was tiring you out."

"That doesn't change the fact that what you did was stupid, Kuchiki," Ichigo said the last words with great venom, "You could have at least told me what you were planning to do instead of just leaving me there, looking on, unable to do anything."

"Of course, why didn't I think about that? Next time, I'll send you a postcard together with my plans. I'll try to do it when I'm not busy trying not to die."

Rukia's sarcasm only pissed Ichigo more. "Don't pull that tone on me, midget. You were the one who insisted on taking on the hollow together, what with your valiant speeches about help, faith and trust. And what do you do? Take on a hollow alone!"

"I did that because there was no other way! Ishida and Chad were under the hollows control, Orihime was under enough pressure fending off Ishida's attacks and you were taking your damn sweet time dancing with the hollow! Was I supposed to stay put and watch you play?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING RUKIA, DAMN YOU! WHAT I'M TRYING TO LODGE INTO THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS IS THAT PUTTING YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE FOR THE SLIM CHANCE OF HELPING US OUT ISN'T THE SMARTEST THING TO DO!"

"OH, SO I'M NOT ALLOWED TO RECKLESSLY PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR OTHERS, BUT YOU ARE?"

Ichigo was taken aback. _The nerve if this bitch._ He took a step forward, his fist clenching so hard his knuckles went white. Ishida tensed at Ichigo's looming form. He wouldn't actually think of hurting Rukia out of anger, would he? Glancing at Chad, Ishida knew he was thinking the same thing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU WANT TO GO ALL STUPID WHEN YOU FIGHT, THAT'S FINE BY ME! JUST DO IT ON YOUR OWN SO I WON'T HAVE THE BURDEN OF WORRYING OVER YOU ALL THE TIME."

At that, Rukia just snapped. Orihime and Chad were a second too late to stop Rukia from giving Ichigo a slap so hard, they were sure his hollow could feel it from the inside.

All Ichigo could do was blink.

Rukia was breathing so hard she felt as if she were hyperventilating. She saw red, red everywhere.

"You think fighting alone makes you honorable? Valiant? A hero? Well, it doesn't, Ichigo!" she said in a voice so cold, it was as if she was emulating Sode no Shirayuki herself. "What made you a hero to us was not the fact that you went to battle alone, it was the fact that you took strength from us, from your friends and family, to fight. The same way that we took strength to fight from you. And now, you act like some arrogant fool who thinks he can take on everything by himself! You think you can protect people by just leaving everyone out! You don't want to worry yourself with the welfare of others, but haven't you thought of how others worry for your welfare? You think I, Orihime, Chad or even Ishida just contentedly sit in peace while you go battle some hollow without bringing us along? You don't know how much we wish we could be there right beside you"

Ichigo looked at his friends. Orihime's eyes were glassy with tears that she refused to let fall. Chad's jaw was clenched tight, while Ishida averted his eyes away from everyone. Rukia was not finished.

"You claim to fight to protect everyone. That was before. You know what I think now? I think you're just some pompous Shinigami too high with his pride and power. And don't tell me I'm wrong because I'm a Kuchiki, and I should know about pride better than anyone else here. You're fighting for yourself, Ichigo. You're fighting to save yourself the trouble of carrying other people's shit; to save yourself the trouble of having to be accountable of the people around you! And you know what? That makes you a coward!"

Ichigo bristled.

"Yes, you heard me, Ichigo. You're a coward! And you dishonor your mother's sacrifice and memory by shutting out the people who love you! You disgrace your mother, who selflessly gave herself for someone she loved without any thought about herself, by acting like a fucking arrogant asshole!"

"Rukia-" Orihime tried to interrupt.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you!" Rukia hissed, unable to control her anger any longer. Unfortunately, Ichigo couldn't either.

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo pushed Rukia against a wall so hard she choked. Before she could completely register the fact that Ichigo had violently pushed her, Ichigo's hand went to her shoulders, nails digging deep into her flesh as he pinned her. She cried out in pain as her wound opened up.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Ichigo screamed, tears running down his cheeks, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERY LIFE, EVERY SOUL, YOU SEE AND FEEL AROUND YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO KNOW THAT PEOPE DIE BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO PROTECT THEM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU FAIL TO KEEP PEOPLE FROM HARM NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO AND NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY! I FIGHT ALONE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU DIE! I FIGHT ALONE BECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAT I GET HURT INSTEAD OF HAVING TO DRAG YOU GUYS DOWN ALONG WITH ME!"

Ichigo drew his fist back. Orihime gasped; Chad and Ishida's eyes went wide. Ichigo punched the wall just an inch away from Rukia's cheek.

"YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR DAMN HGH HORSE AND PUT YOURSELF IN THE SHOES OF OTHERS FOR ONCE! I DON'T FIGHT FOR MYSELF! I FIGHT BY MYSELF BECAUSE I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DIE AS LONG AS IT MEANS THE PEOPLE I LOVE GET TO LIVE! AND DON'T YOU EVER – _EVER – _TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER! EVER!"

Ichigo drew his fist back again. Chad and Ishida were on him in a second. Chad held Ichigo in a headlock while Ishida pushed him away from Rukia, shielding the petite Shinigami.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kurosaki?!" Ishida screamed, trying to keep Rukia up, who had gone deathly pale. Orihime rushed to her side. Rukia waved her away. Slowly, she let Ishida go and glared at Ichigo. Her eyes burned with so much passion, Ichigo was surprised it did not consume him in a heap of flames.

"I fight for the people I love too, Ichigo." She said, her voice so small, he almost didn't hear it. What she said next, however, he heard perfectly well.

"And after all this time, I don't know why you haven't understood why I so desperately want to fight alongside you."

A thin line of blood trailed down her lower lip. Still, she refused to back down, she refused to sit and be healed, and she refused to stay silent.

"I don't know why you can't see that I fight the hardest for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Reader,**

**Soooo, I checked my revious chapter where i posted a link so that ya'll could see the hollow i made up in my mind. not sure if posted it right so here's the link...again. I'll post otehr link for my other stories as well. as soon as i finish them all up.**

** art/Hollow-raw-513008991**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One day before running away**

Everyone tried to keep things normal yesterday. Orihime was as bubbly as ever, Chad assisted Mizuiro in negating Keigo's claim that he looked _exactly_ like Brad Pitt, Ishida kept silent, busying himself with reorganizing his sewing kit, and Ichigo wore his usual scowl. But whenever they took a glance at Rukia's empty seat, the cracks started to show. Orihime's smile did not quite reach her eyes, Chad seemed to be looking at the distance more often than usual, Ishida's silence held a certain kind of repressed tension, and Ichigo's scowl seemed sadder rather than annoyed.

An observant person would easily know that there was something going on with the group, which is why Tatsuki and Mizuiro silently exchanged worried glances. Keigo, however, was obviously not as observant as them.

"I wonder where Rukia is," he mused during free period.

Ichigo bristled. Orihime glanced at him nervously before eyeing her peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"Oi, Ichigo, where's the lovely miss Kuchiki?" Keigo asked, draping his arm over Ichigo's shoulders.

"I don't know." He answered gruffly. _Liar._

"What do you mean you don't know? You two are always together, much to my heart's dismay," Keigo said, clutching at his heart.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." _I haven't seen her since the night I pushed her against a wall and came so close to actually hurting her._

"Hmmmm, perhaps she's unwell." Keigo thought aloud, stroking his imaginary beard.

"I'm sure she's fine." _Orihime never got to heal her wound completely after she left. _

After their confrontation, Rukia left the group, still pale and bloody. Ishida screamed at Ichigo, telling him to go after her. But all Ichigo could do was stand there, glaring at the ground. As much as he felt guilty for hurting Rukia, he felt just as angry towards her for bringing up his mother. It was one thing to misunderstand him, but to imply that his mother disapproved of him was something he couldn't take. He grunted a quick apology to his friends before he stalked off, although he wasn't in much of a hurry to go home. Rukia would be there. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Ichigo was surprised when Kon jumped on him, asking where Rukia was. According to the plushie, Rukia hadn't stepped foot in the house ever since they went out to scout for the hollow hours before. Despite his anger, Ichigo felt concern rising up inside of him. She was hurt, where else would she go to?

Urahara's shop.

Ichigo figured that Rukia had probably went there to let some steam off. So, he went to bed immediately, leaving the window open in case Rukia decided to come home.

She never did.

Ichigo woke up the next morning to Yuzu asking him where Rukia was. He opened his closet and was greeted with neat stacks of his clothes. This bothered Ichigo a little, but frankly, he wasn't surprised. After an outburst like that, he did not expect Rukia to just come sauntering back. She was a Kuchiki; pride always got the best of them.

She wasn't at school, however. Ishida glared at him knowingly while Orihime gave him worried glances. Only Chad voiced out what everyone was thinking. "Where is Rukia?" he asked. Ichigo had looked away and answered with a quiet "I don't know."

Earlier today, Chad asked Ichigo the same thing. He had answered the same before walking away. He hadn't seen any sign of the raven –haired girl, and although he still felt bitterly towards what she had said to him, he was worried.

Ichigo sat by himself on the school's rooftop during lunch. He left his food untouched. He glanced beside him and eyed the tuna sandwich and juice box he had gotten from the cafeteria. He did it out of routine. By the time he remembered that Rukia wasn't with him, it was too late to return them. Somehow, the sight if the untouched juice box saddened him. He picked it up and glared at it.

"You don't know where she is, huh?"

Ichigo looked up in surprise. Mizuiro stood before him, lunchbox in hand. He smiled and sat down next to Ichigo.

"So, what did you do?" Mizuiro sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Ichigo. Don't play daft. I'm not Keigo," Mizuiro looked at Ichigo seriously, "I know you and Rukia fought."

Ichigo's jaw clenched.

"What happened?" Mizuiro asked gently.

"We said some things to each other."

"Do you regret it?"

"Well…yes and no."

"Do elaborate," Mizuiro mused, munching on a carrot stick.

"I don't regret saying what I said, because I know I had to say it. But I do regret that what I said made her…miss school."

"By the look of your face, I bet it isn't just school she's missing. Rukia's disappeared, huh?"

Mizuiro laughed at the perplexed look that Ichigo gave him.

"Observation skills, Ichigo. They're key when you want to know people, especially women."

"You know how disturbing that sounds coming from you?"

"Don't hate on my detective skills. And it's not hard to guess, considering that you look like your puppy just died. But let's go back to the subject. Did you apologize?"

Ichigo snorted. "Why should I be the one to apologize first? I'm telling the truth when I say this: she started it."

"Women always do," Mizuiro chuckled. They both went silent for a few minutes. Then, Ichigo bowed his head and shuffled his foot. "Hey Mizuiro. I have something to..um..ask…about what you and Keigo said about Rukia the other day."

"What about? Keigo said a lot of things about her. You know how he gets when it comes to Rukia."

"Well, it's about what you guys said…about her having an inner vixen."

Mizuiro choked on his food. "Holy Hera, Ichigo. You're actually considering Keigo's words?'

"Hey, you backed him up with that one a few days ago!"

Mizuiro wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That's because I also think Rukia is a mysterious, secretive woman. Although I wouldn't go as far as to say she has an inner vixen."

"Well, what exactly is that? I mean, regarding Rukia as a whole?"

Mizuiro was silent. He seemed to be deep I thought. He looked up at Ichigo with serious eyes. "I guess that means that Rukia has the tendency to be someone different than what she thinks; she tries to act differently from what she feels."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh."

"That's all you have to say, Ichigo?'

"Should I be saying anything else?"

Mizuiro chuckled. "I don't know. Did she say something that would otherwise make you say something else?"

Ichigo blinked before scratching the back of his head in a frustrated manner. "Dammit, you're confusing me Mizuiro!"

"Aaaah, when it comes to women, you can't expect not to be. I'd be surprised if you actually understood."

"Wait, so what you said was meant to confuse me?"

"No. What I said was meant to make you understand."

"But, you said – "

Mizuiro raised a hand. "_My_ words were meant for you to understand. But _you_, my friend, were meant to be confused."

Ichigo looked at Mizuiro for a few seconds before flailing his hands in the air and screaming at the top of his lungs. "DAMN YOU AND YOU'RE CRYPTIC MESSAGES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME UNDERSTAND, NOT CONFUSED! GOODNESS KNOWS I'M ALREADY CONFUSED ENOUGH WITH WHAT RUKIA'S TRYING TO MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"

"Oh, so she does want you to understand something?" Mizuiro pointed at Ichigo, eyes twinkling, "There's your answer!"

Ichigo froze. "What?"

Mizuiro stood up, towering over Ichigo. He clasped his friend by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"You don't have to apologize, Ichigo. Just talk to her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Reader,**

**I apologize if this chapter may seem redundant considering th content of the previous one. I guess i wanted to emphasize the drama of the realization.**

**I also apologize because I did this in a hurry. All I'm saying is that, please expect a lot of mistakes. even more than my endterm examintion.**

* * *

Ichigo stood outside of Urahara's shop, a hand in his pocket and his bag slung over one shoulder. He wasn't sure what he'd say once he faced Rukia, he just knew that he had to face her. He took one step forward before hesitating, and retreating once step back.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed under his breath. Hollows, he could face. But an angry Rukia, now those were waters he'd rather not tread upon.

"Looking for somebody?'

Ichigo looked up to see Urahara, fan in hand, standing at the doorway. His grin and half hidden eyes looked sinister even in the light of day.

"Yes."

Urahara beckoned for Ichigo to follow him inside.

"Would you like some tea, Ichigo? I have these particularly good Jasmine-"

"Where is she?"

Urahara paused and slowly looked at Ichigo. "She?" he asked.

"Rukia. Where is she?" Ichigo sat straight, both hands baled up into fists and settled on his lap to help him ease his tension. Urahara noticed this rigid posture and chuckled.

"I assure you, Ichigo that Rukia did not seek shelter here after the two of you fought." Urahara grinned behind his fan at Ichigo's shock.

"How did you-"

"Oh please, Ichigo. You looked exactly this miserable when Rukia was sent to Soul Society to be executed. You don't have a wide range of facial expressions so don't expect to have people fooled."

Taken aback, Ichigo retorted, "Hey! I have a set of facial expressions, I just don't-"

"Spare me," Urahara said, raising a hand as he brought out his teapot, "For all the time we've known each other, I've only gotten five looks from you. Scowl #1, Scowl #2, Scowl #3, Pompous Pilate and the great Depression. Your facial expressions are as versatile as a line of nail polish."

The shopkeeper sat across from Ichigo and sighed. "But as I was pointing out earlier, you only look like that when it involves Rukia. It wasn't hard putting two and two together. What happened?"

The heaviness of the situation finally caught up to Ichigo as he slumped forward, burying his head in his hands. "I don't know…I can't understand," he said, his voice breaking. "I mean, we've argued about this before and we always seemed to work it out."

"About what, Ichigo?"

"The hollows. The fighting. She always scolded me about being impulsive and reckless during a fight, and I've always reprimanded her about going out to fight hollows without me. I…I don't want her getting hurt. Only this time, I was there. I was there to help her and she didn't ask for it. Instead, I had to watch while she got flung some fucking yards away from me. And when I confronted her about it, she started screaming back at me about how I was being hypocritical, how I could dare accuse her of that when I went to fight alone without asking for her help countless of times before."

"She is a Shinigami in her own, right, Ichigo. She's had years of experience defending herself and fighting hollows without you."

"That's not my point!" Ichigo cried out, surprising Urahara. "My point is that…my point…"

Urahara poured himself and Ichigo a cup of tea. Tea shrouded his already hidden eyes. When he spoke, his voice was low and serious. "There are times in life, Ichigo that we do not know what we fight for. We just fight because we have to, even with the absence of reason or purpose."

Ichigo laughed weakly. "If you put it like that, you make us sound like Kenpachi." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I don't know. Everything's been different somehow. It's the subtle kind of different, where you can't seem to notice it until something's happened that made it show. When I and Rukia fought, the words seemed harsher. The thoughts and intentions behind it rawer, like it came from somewhere so deep even I don't know where it's from."

Urahara eyed Ichigo intently. Many have chastised him before about the way he looks at things and people with such intensity, as if he was dissecting them before his very eyes. But it's because of this acute and shameless way of observation that gives him the ability to read them like an open book, complete with illustrations. "What is Rukia to you, ichigo?" he asked.

The question surprised Ichigo, so much so that it took him a few minutes before he could answer. "She's a friend. A precious friend."

"And what are you to her?"

Ichigo paused. His thoughts went back to the past few days. He could hear voices overlapping in his mind.

"_Have you ever considered that maybe you don't know what Rukia is keeping because it has something to do with you?"_

"_You've permanently and prematurely marked Rukia as 'just a good friend' before you even gave a chance for the two of you to be something more"_

"_Rukia has the tendency to be someone different than what she thinks; she tries to act differently from what she feels."_

One voice stood out in the end.

"_I fight for the people I love too, Ichigo…_ _I don't know why you can't see that I fight the hardest for you."_

"I'm not exactly sure,"Ichigo whispered, "But it may be something more."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Reader,**

**I humbly offer you this imaginary apple pie I bought from McDonald's as a token of my apologies. **

**I know this chapter came waaay to long, and my other story "So Obvious" has not been updated as well.**

**I just want you guys to know, though, that I am not the kind of writer who'd leave a story unfinished. I dislike it when a story is abandoned, because I myself have encountered so many stories that I've liked, only to end up in a cliffhanger. and i hate that feeling.**

**I do not want to do that to you guys. So, please be patient and understand that I may update late, but I'll never leave any story incomplete.**

**This chapter took too damn long because I needed something string I guess. Global Warming and Exams do not help in feeding the mind with creativity, however. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**The Day of running away Part 1**

She couldn't have avoided him any longer. It was only a matter of time before he caught her walking down the street or hanging on a tree branch. In fact, she was expecting it. Yet, when Rukia jumped down from the oak tree in the cemetery, which she'd considered a temporary home for the past few days, and saw Ichigo looking straight at her, she lost her wits. She took a quick step backwards, but stopped when Ichigo called out to her.

"No! Rukia, stop…just," he inhaled deeply. He raised both his hands tentatively as a sign for her to stay put. "Just, stay for a moment."

"If you're here for an apology, then you're wasting your time. You're not getting one," Rukia said, her voice low, cold and distant. The Kuchiki voice.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it," Ichigo replied. He studied Rukia. She'd gotten thinner, her pale skin took on a more translucent and sickly pallor, and there were dark rings under her eyes. She was tired. But Ichigo suspected it had more to do from the inside than from physical fatigue.

"Have you eaten?" Ichigo asked, "It's around noon and-"

"I know what time it is," Rukia snapped at him, "I've lived long enough to tell the time even without a watch. I'm capable like that."

"I have no doubt that you are."

"You doubted when we fought those hollows. Why else would you have wanted to forbid me from fighting?"

"I just didn't want you to fight alone. Look, that's not why I came here."

"So, why did you come, if not for an apology or to argue?"

Ichigo looked away. This was it. Once he crossed this line, nothing would be the same forever. It was either to get better, or to get worse. With the way Rukia is at the moment, he feared that it was for the worse. But it was too late to turn around now.

"To talk," he said, looking straight into her dark eyes.

"What about?" Rukia held her chin up. Her lips were set in a cold line, and her eyes were half lidded and emotionless. The Kuchiki face.

"About what you said the other night, before you left. I think…I think I understand now."

Rukia bristled at that. Yet, she only allowed the slightest of flinches. "And what do you understand?" she clenched her fists. Did she really want to know? Sure, Ichigo was denser than a rock. The chances for him to understand what she said correctly are thinner than her winning a Chappy plushie at the claw machine at the arcade – which is never, since the machine was rigged by the owner. And yet…

"I think…that I am no longer you friend." Ichigo's hazel eyes were warm, but confused. He tried to penetrate Rukia's cold, heartless purple orbs for a sign to refute what he was thinking. Any sign to say that was crazy for thinking such a thing; a sign to say that he was mercilessly and ridiculously incorrect about his assumptions.

Ichigo's voice became faint as he continued. "I think that, to you at least, I am more than just a friend."

There was nothing. No denial in her eyes. Instead, Ichigo saw the exact opposite. He saw her eyes melt away along with her resolve as tears gathered, threatening to fall.

"Are you implying that I love you?" Rukia asked.

"Do you?" Ichigo held his breath. Did he really want to know? Rukia was his friend, his precious friend. Yet, that's all she was. A friend. And yet…

"So much," Rukia answered, her voice coming out in shuddering gasps as the tears finally fell in unison with the rain.

In a split second, Rukia turned and ran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Reader,**

**#1. Please know that I did my best to make Rukia and Ichigo as In Character as possible. But dayum, it's not like I have lots of sappy, cheesy, rom-com scenes of Ichigo and Rukia in the manga from which I can draw observations. (cough cough wouldn;t hurt to put one or two in there, Tite Kubo cough cough)**

**#2. This Day of Running Away thing is a little long, and I'll do my best to update every other day.**

**#3. PLease don't hex me if you dislike this chapter. s few cuss words and a reese's peanut butter cup would suffice. **

**#4. Kudos to Tite Kubo, you mad genius you. **

* * *

**The Day of Running Away Part 2**

Ichigo's lungs burned; his wet hair clung to his forehead, making it hard for him to see considering that the rain was already blurring his vision. The ground was slick and slippery, and every now and then, he would stumble forward, breaking his fall with his hands. Both of his palms already had scratches on them.

"Rukia!" He called out, his throat tightening with the effort. Fatigue and the chill air made any physical strain a pain. Cupping both hands around his mouth, he shouted louder, "Rukia!"

The sound of a twig snapping from his right caught his attention. Sure enough, Kuchiki Rukia's petite silhouette appeared from behind a tree. She was leaning on her knees, probably catching her breath.

"Stay there! Don't move," Ichigo said. Much to his dismay, but not to his surprise, Rukia did the exact opposite. She grimaced upon seeing him and started to run away again.

"This is getting fucking old," Ichigo hissed, running after her.

"Why don't you just give it up, Ichigo? I don't want to talk to you, and you don't want to chase after me. It's a win-win situation," Rukia said, looking back and giving Ichigo a short but deliberate smirk.

"Why don't you stop running away and come home with me? You'll get to rest and eat good food, and I'll finally be able to rest from all this drama. It's a win-win situation," Ichigo retorted.

Rukia got behind a huge oak tree and stopped. Ichigo stopped as well. With only the tree in-between them, Ichigo tried to inch closer.

"There wouldn't be any drama if you just leave me alone," Rukia pointed out.

"There wouldn't be any drama if you just get some backbone to talk to me about all the shit that's been going on," Ichigo countered. He took one step to the right; Rukia took one to the left.

She held a hand up as a sign for Ichigo to stop. "You want to talk? Fine. But I'll only talk when this oak tree is between us. Try getting closer to me and I'll bolt. And don't think that I can't outrun you, Ichigo."

"Alright," Ichigo raised both hands up, "Oak tree between us." He took a step backwards for good measure.

Rukia glared at him. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the tree. "What do you want to talk about so badly that you'd chase me down for an hour through the woods in the rain? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was almost romantic."

"I don't do romantic, Rukia," Ichigo said with a smirk, putting both hands on his waist and taking deep breaths.

"You don't do teamwork and trust either," she answered back, her voice dripping with venom.

Ichigo scoffed. "You're wondering why, with the way you act?"

"Oh, so I drove you to act like this?" Rukia said, her eyes widening as she pointed to herself. "What's so bad with how I've been acting, Ichigo? Is it a capital crime to want to protect your friends? What's so wrong with putting your life on the line for the people that matter most to you? It's not wrong when you do it."

"You and I have very different reasons for risking our necks, Rukia," Ichigo said, glaring hard at her. "I have a very clear and concrete reason why I want to fight alone. I'm not so sure about yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You think my mind is clouded with pride. I think you're clouded by what you're feeling for me. And it's for that exact reason why I've decided that it's better for me to fight on my own for a while, rather than to have you flinging yourself at every hollow just to make sure I'm alright."

"Fine! I admit it!" Rukia cried out, flailing her hands in exasperation. "Recently, I've been compromising myself on our fights for more selfish reasons. But I have not neglected my duties and responsibilities as a Shinigami. Even you cannot deny that. I've…" Rukia broke off. She bashfully looked away before continuing, "I've merely added to my responsibilities. I just want to make sure you don't die."

"god, Rukia!" Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you so against the idea of me caring for you?!" Rukia screamed, her fists trembling beside her. "What's so wrong with that? I know, I'm acting stupid and sefish-"

"Exactly! You're acting stupid and selfish, and you can't get it through that damn thick head of yours! To have you putting your life on the line just to watch over me is such a damning burden I cannot carry right now! I don't need you to watch over me, I don't need you to make sure I don't die! What I do need from you is to be a Shinigami and to just stay the hell away from my back when I'm trying to be one!"

Ichigo was breathing hard by the time he finished talking. As the seconds dwindled into minutes of silence, the weight of his words finally sunk into him. By the look on Rukia's face, it has also sunk into her moments ago.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, his voice hoarse from shouting, "I…I didn't mean to come off that harsh. You're…you're my friend, and I care about you. I just-"

"You just don't need me."

The rain and the chilly cemetery air did not compare to the coldness of Rukia's voice. For the first time since their confrontation, Ichigo felt scared. Rukia's purple eyes were dark and her face emotionless.

"When you first became a Shinigami, I stayed for two reasons." She said in a low voice, it was almost a whisper. "I stayed because you needed someone to teach you. And because you were my friend."

"I am-"

"But I no longer have anything to teach you. And as for friendship," she paused. Her eyes betrayed a moment –a split second- of emotion. "I'd like to leave it in a state where I can look back and not regret it."

The single tear that fell down Rukia's cheek hit Ichigo harder than the continuing onslaught of rain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Reader,**

**So, i deliberately took on a new approach with this chapter. I hope you won't get confused by it.**

**I won't tell you how it's read, or what's when, and what the hell those italicized parts are for. **

**finding out for yourselves is one of the beauties of this chapter. well, maybe the only beauty. it depends. **

* * *

**The Day of Running Away Part 3**

_You're leaving?_

Ichigo hissed at the pain that coursed through his upper torso. He covered his gaping wound with one hand while blindly reaching out for Zangetsu with the other.

_It's best if I stay in Soul Society._

His fingers brushed the sword's hilt, but the rain, coupled with the numbness that was slowly threatening to take over his whole body, made it hard for him to grab a hold of it.

_Best for whom? Are you leaving because what I said hurt you?_

A piercing scream echoed throughout the woods. Ichigo turned to the direction of the sound, his eyes hysterical as horrible thoughts came unbidden.

_We can no longer work together as well as we did before. Our relationship has become…poisonous. And I'm afraid it will only get us more hurt then we already are._

"No," Ichigo cried out weakly, crawling closer to Zangetsu. The effort pained him so much, he could feel unconsciousness slowly slipping in.

_If you're talking about our argument the other night, then I'm sorry, okay? We both said shit we didn't mean to say. And I know that I hurt you. Just…just don't go away because of that._

"Please, no," Ichigo said in shuddering gasps. He could hear trees falling and crashing down to the ground at the distance. He hoped it had more to do with the bustling rain, threatening to become a full on storm.

_It's more than that, Ichigo._

Ichigo's hand gripped Zangetsu. His exuberant joy at the small victory was short lived when he realized he did not have enough strength to lift it up.

_Then what is it? Is it because of…Rukia…I don't know…I don't know how I really feel for you, but I care for you deeply._

Tears streamed down Ichigo's face, the frustration and pain causing him to cry in hopelessness and desperation.

_I never even asked for you to love me back. All I wanted was for you to trust me._

The rain poured down on Ichigo. His strength was faltering. He found it harder just to breathe, let alone stay conscious.

_Rukia!_

The Hollow's roar was deafening. Ichigo could feel the ground vibrate from it.

"_All I wanted was for you to trust me."_

_The silence that came afterwards was different. It was not the silence they had expected to feel. It was not the silence that occurred when one was thinking of something to say back to the person he was talking to. It was different._

_It was the silence before a storm._

_The trees suddenly parted; their trunks snapping in half and crashing to the ground. It had gotten Rukia before she could even turn. Despite having both its hands cut off, the hollow still moved fast. _

_In a spilt second, it opened its jaws and bit down hard on Rukia's torso. The only reaction Rukia could give out was spitting out blood before the hollow raised its head and hurled her against a tree. _

"_Rukia!"_

_The hollow turned. Upon spotting Ichigo, it stood on its hind legs and roared._

"_You insolent Shinigami," it said in a guttural voice, "I'll make you pay for my hands."_

"_After throwing Rukia like that, you're going to miss a lot more than just your hands," Ichigo growled. _

_The hollow snarled and lunged at Ichigo, its jaws wide open. Ichigo dodged. In one fluid motion, he unsheathed Zangetsu and delivered a blow right at the junction between the hollow's neck and shoulder. Despite the pain, the hollow swiftly flung a handless arm towards Ichigo, pinning him against a tree. The impact knocked the air out of Ichigo; bright circles danced in front of his eyes._

"_Now, you die," the hollow said. It opened its mouth and prepared to dive in for the kill. Out of nowhere, Sode no Shirayuki's blade pierced through the ceiling of the hollow's mouth. Rukia was perched right on top of the hollow's head. The hollow reared its head, screeching in agony. Rukia lost her grip on her sword and fell back. Ichigo could hear her hiss in pain as her body landed on the ground. She'd obviously broken some bones when the hollow had thrown her against a tree earlier. _

"_You bitch! I'll tear you apart!" the hollow shrieked, turning to find Rukia. Ichigo fell down coughing when the it released its stronghold on him in blind rage. Rukia was desperately trying to call away. The hollow raised its foot and brought it down hard on top of her. Rukia screamed in pain._

"_That's it! Let me hear you scream." The hollow jeered. _

"_Why don't you go first?" Ichigo yelled. He jumped, Zangetsu held high, and sliced through the hollow's arm, cutting it clean off. "I told you, you're going to miss a lot more than your hands."_

_The hollow crouched down, its stance wobbly due to the fact that it was missing one arm. "You want to hear me scream, boy?" it screeched before opening its mouth wide and letting out a sonic scream straight at Ichigo's face. The force threw Ichigo away, knocking him against a tree hard. Blood sprayed out from his mouth upon impact. Before his body could crash to the ground, however, the hollow had lunged at Ichigo, trapping him in-between its teeth. Ichigo cried out. The pain was excruciating. The bite dug deep enough to leave a big, deep gash. Standing up, the hollow raised it head, with Ichigo still trapped in his mouth, and flung him hard to the ground. The pain was so intense, Ichigo could no longer feel it. _

"_Here's for good measure, Shinigami," the hollow said, sweeping its foot at Ichigo as he was a soccer ball. Zangetsu flew out of Ichigo's hand as the battered teenager tumbled meters away. _

"_Now, for the bitch." The hollow turned and approached Rukia, who had mustered up enough strength to stand up._

_Ichigo looked on as the hollow's head dove at Rukia. Quick as ever, she sidestepped, grabbed the hilt of her sword, and pulled Sode no Shirayuki from the hollow's mouth in a swift but painful manner. Blood spurted out from the hollow's mouth. It wasted no time, however, and dove for Rukia again. It caught her by the shoulder; the hollow heaved and threw Rukia like a ragdoll. She vanished completely from Ichigo's line of sight._

_A sense of dread and desperation suddenly engulfed Ichigo. "Rukia," he croaked, his arm outstretched and reaching out for his sword. _

_Ichigo hissed at the pain that coursed through his upper torso. He covered his gaping wound with one hand while blindly reaching out for Zangetsu with the other._

_ His fingers brushed the swords hilt, but the rain, coupled with the numbness that was slowly threatening to take over his whole body, made it hard for him to grab a hold of it._

_A piercing scream echoed throughout the woods._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Reader,**

**How many times do I have to apologize to you for posting chapters late? I guess just as much as Scooby says "Ruh-roh" in every episode, which is a lot.**

**I really am sorry, though. I'm in my last year of college and you know what that means. People expect me to be a grown up. pffft. Yeah, good luck with that.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**A Rift during the Day**

Ichigo closed his eyes to a view of grey, murky skies with the heavy rain falling and hitting his body hard. When he opened his eyes, the sky was a bright shade of blue, and in place of rain, golden brown autumn leaves fell down all around him.

"Well, finally, you're up," a voice said.

Ichigo knew that voice. That voice has been living in his closet for the past years until two days ago. Ichigo tilted his head and saw Rukia, upside down. Or maybe she was right side up? After a few seconds, Ichigo realized that he was laying down.

"You're too lazy to get up, huh?" Rukia said with a smirk. "Don't worry. If you don't want to move your big butt, I'll lay down there with you." She laid down gently, moving her shoulders to make herself more comfortable on the grass. Her head was parallel to Ichigo's, yet she was still upside down in his vision.

"How did we get here?" Ichigo croaked.

"Beats me. It's your mind," Rukia shrugged, "Although, I have to say, I expected your mind to be a lot messier."

"My mind? But…the hollow-"

"Is out there. I'm probably still fighting it."

"And what am I doing?"

"Laying on the ground, trying not to die," Rukia said with a laugh. When she saw how Ichigo's face had contorted with dismay, however, she straightened up. "Hey," she whispered, cupping his face with her hand, "It's not your fault."

Ichigo's throat tightened, and before he knew it, tears streamed down his face. Anger and sadness overwhelmed him. One thought nagged at the back of his mind and tugged at his heart. "Are you dying?"

Rukia blinked, then looked away. "Soon perhaps."

"Then it is my fault," Ichigo said, clenching his fists so hard, his nails dig into his palms. The sound of Rukia's laughter surprised him. When he looked back up at her, she was shaking.

"Why are you laughing?" Ichigo asked almost desperately, dying to know what she'd thought to make her so giddy despite the fact that she was about to die.

"Of course, everything's your fault," Rukia said, sarcasm dripping with every syllable, "I totally blame you for Global Warming. And the extinction of the dinosaurs. Yep, completely your fault."

Ichigo squinted his eyes at her. "You're-"

"Making fun of you? Yes. Because you're so aggravating!" Rukia said, punching Ichigo by the shoulder. Whether she meant it playfully or not, it still hurt Ichigo enough for him to flinch. "You haven't listened to anything I've said for the past few days, have you?" Rukia looked at Ichigo more gently. "You're not accountable for everything that happens around you, so stop blaming yourself and throwing your neck on the line just so you can make up for it. There's nothing for you to make up for. You have to give your friends room to make their own decisions and to live with the consequences. It was our choice to fight with you, so don't kill yourself if ever whenever were in danger. It was my choice to love you, so don't kill yourself because I want to protect you too.

"That's harder said than done, you know," Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"What makes it so hard?"

Ichigo looked at her intensely. She was every bit like Rukia – her porcelain skin, the heart shaped face, the delicate jaw, the violet eyes. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Yes, I am," Rukia answered, smiling. It's been so long since he last saw her smiled like that.

"Whatever I tell you will just be between you and me?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo, are you going to tell me a secret?" she asked, laughing.

"I guess."

"Well, tell me!" Rukia giggled, excitedly laying down beside Ichigo and propping herself up with her arms.

Ichigo looked straight at the violet pools that he'd grown so used to for the past years, much to the point that he forgot how beautiful they really were. His hand gingerly touched the helm of her dress.

"I care about you. I guess, more than I really know. I think, just as much as you care about me."

Rukia did not say anything for a moment. Then, her eyes aprkled and a small smile formed on her lips. She leaned in and said in a soft voice, "Then why don't you tell me that outside where I'm real?"

Ichigo gripped the helm of her dress tightly. "Because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything changing."

Rukia thought for moment, a distant look in her eyes. "Will that be so wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if I don't mind getting hurt to protect you, I don't think I'll mind too much if you care just as much about me as I do you."

"You think so?"

"Only one way to find out, Ichigo. I'm just a figment of your imagination, remember?" Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighing, Ichigo looked up to the sky. He felt Rukia move to lay down on her back, looking up at the sky with him. He reached out and held her hand. "It's time, isn't it?" he asked, turning towards her.

Rukia smiled. "Yup."

Ichigo closed his eyes to a view of a bright, blue sky with golden brown autumn leaves scattered all around him. When he opened his eyes, the sky was grey and murky, and in place of leaves, heavy rain fell down around him.

His hand twitched, hoping to feel Rukia's hand enclosed in his. Instead, the cold hit of Zangetsu greeted him. Oddly, this did not disappoint him.

He got up, his wound, the blood lost and the pain forgotten.

It was time.

* * *

**Post Script:**

**I know that the inside of Ichigo's mind is a series of buildings standing sideways (gee, this guy's pretty messed up), but i had tochange it considering the circumstances. Laying down on a bulding is not comfortable, people. no wonder Hichigo is always so cranky.**

**Anyway, let's just pretend Ichigo and IMaginary Rukia were not that deep inside his mind, and thus the meadow. **

**world peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Reader,**

**I'm terribly sorry for taking too long to update.**

**Allow me to share to you a piece of my life's frustrations. **

**You know that bittersweet moment when everything's good and done with your Thesis document, but after months and months of effort to have that ONE LAST panelist sign, you're still nowhere near that signature because of that one groupmate who doesn't carry her share of the burden?**

**Yeah. That's me right now.**

**I'm telling ya, Thesis tests the strongest of friendshiiiips**

**Anyway, I hope I can make it up to you guys. I'll do my best to post two more chapters this week.**

* * *

**Now**

"No one's going to save you now, Shinigami," the hollow teased, easing his way slowly towards Rukia.

She raised her zanpakuto I a fighting stance and winced as a sharp pain shot through her dislocated shoulder. She staggered, dropping her sword and reaching her good arm out to lean against a tree. The hollow chuckled.

"You're fighting in vain, woman," it said, raising its head, "Give up the fight now and I promise you, your death will be swift and painless."

"You're promises are worth shit to me, hollow," Rukia hissed as she raised her Sode no Shirayuki once again, the slender blade gleaming beautifully.

Smirking, the hollow took an offensive stance. "So be it." It charged towards Rukia; despite the fact that it only had one stump of an arm left, it still moved quickly. Rukia had a hard time keeping up with it. Following it with her eyes alone took a lot of effort.

"Think fast!" the hollow snarled. Rukia only heard its voice before she felt its cold, hard skin meet with hers, and in a flash, her back crashed against a tree. Cursing, she swung her sword beside her, missing the hollow by an inch. The miss caused her to stumble forward. She fell to the ground roughly, scraping her knew and losing her grip on her zanpakuto. Before she could act, the hollow's foot met with her abdomen and sent her flying away.

The hollow's laugh echoed throughout the dense forest. "If I had a soul for every time I managed to kick you around today, Shinigami, I would be satisfied for countless of days!"

"Then you'd better savor those days, hollow. Because for every kick you gave her, I'm going to make you suffer a lifetime's worth of pain."

Both Rukia and the hollow turned. Against the light, his hair on fire and his eyes ablaze, Ichigo stood. Zangetsu shone with bloodlust in his hand.

"I thought I left you for dead," The hollow said, obviously confused.

"You did. But I didn't die," Ichigo said, brandishing his sword, "I can't say the same about you, though."

"I don't care where you got this sudden burst of confidence, Shinigami, but I assure you, I won't be the one lying cold on the ground by the end of the day," the hollow barked.

"Let's dance, then." With a step, Ichigo vanished from his spot, only to reappear midair, inches in front of the hollow. The hollow's eyes went wide, but it stepped back just in time. Zangetsu crashed to the ground, sending debris and dust all around them. Ichigo made the most of the smoke and slashed at the hollow, giving it a deep gash near its shoulder.

The hollow staggered and looked at Ichigo with wild eyes. Rukia was staring at him with eyes just as shocked and bewildered. Ichigo only turned and smirked.

"Surprised? Where's the fun in killing you with one clean strike? Like I promised," he took a couple of steps forward, dragging Zangetu's blade against the dirt and the hollow's blood, "you're going to pay."

"Ichigo," Rukia wheezed, trying to sit upright. Ichigo looked at her, and she saw such warmness and anger in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Hang in there, midget," he said with a soft smile. A second later, he was gone. Only when the silence had settled around her did Rukia realize that the hollow had attempted to make a run for it.

* * *

She had a number of broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, more cuts and bruises than he could count, a swollen eye and a busted lip.

_The bastard had clearly taken his sweet time thrashing her around._

Ichigo's jaw clenched at this thought.

The hollow was right in front him. Either its injuries had caused the hollow to move slower or his anger had heightened his senses, Ichigo did not know, but he was clearly keeping up with the hollow with ease. The hollow sensed this too. In sudden desperation and acceptance of his impending fate, the hollow stopped and turned.

"Please, I beg of you, make it quick!" The hollow cried out. His cries fell on deaf ears.

Ichigo zoomed past him, leaving another deep gash on its abdomen. The hollow reared its head back in pain. Dusting himself off, Ichigo glared at the hollow. "Come on, you were strutting like a king back there. Now, what made you change your mind?" he asked mockingly. The hollow needn't answer. It left Ichigo's battered body barely breathing, and now, he came back and every fiber of his being was screaming with vengeance.

"Please," The hollow said, its voice almost a sob.

To its dismay and horror, Ichigo raised Zangetsu.

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Reader,**

**The next few chapters are gonna be short, but eventful for dramatic effect.**

**Before I leave you to read, let me offer you some hors d'oeuvres:**

**What do you call a deaf elephant?**

**Anything you want. he's deaf.**

**badumtss.**

**Yeah, that was just to piss you off.**

* * *

**Now**

The ground was drenched with blood and rain. Ichigo was breathing heavily. Across him, the hollow was breathing just as hard. Ichigo's shoulder was bleeding from yet another bite wound while the hollow had lost its other arm. Ichigo had given it several deep cuts before it decided to give one last attempt at a fight.

"When I die, you die with me, Shinigami," the hollow snarled.

"It's good to see you so full of zest again," Ichigo said with a smirk which managed to piss the hollow off.

"Kill me, Shinigami, but I'll be damned if I don't leave you something painful to remember me by!" it cried, charging towards Ichigo. It used his head to butt into trees, sending trunks and branches crashing down around them. Ichigo evaded the debris and ducked when the hollow swung its head towards him. The hollow quickly opened its mouth and sent a scream at Ichigo's direction. By this time, Ichigo had gotten a hang of how the hollow used its scream; he easily avoided it and drew Zangetsu. The hollow staggered as Ichigo once again left a deep wound on one of its hind legs. It gave out a guttural growl as it tried to stand upright. Ichigo looked at it with cold eyes.

"As much as I want to pain you, hollow, I can't help feeling sorry for you in that state," Ichigo said.

"Spare me your pity, Shinigami. It was your mercy that I needed and you won't give even that, you little bastard," the hollow retorted.

"Sorry feeling's gone," Ichigo said, his grip on Zangetsu tightening.

* * *

Rukia held on tightly to Sode no Shirayuki. She felt cold. But it did not bother her; it comforted her, empowered her, even. She felt her strength coming back as the icy cold made its way through her veins and her entire body. Slowly standing up, she cocked her head to one side to listen.

The snapping of branches and the crashing of trees. Ichigo was that way.

She took one step forward, then another. When she was confident that she wasn't going to trip over her own weight, she started to jog. After a few seconds, she got to a full run.

Ichigo had come back with such energy, it frightened not only the hollow but her as well; it was clear that he was now more than capable to fend for himself. Yet, she had a bad feeling. The hollow was desperate - desperate enough to run away. If the hollow had willingly thrown away its pride, which it obviously nurtured with such intensity, there was no telling what else it might do just to stay alive. From experience, she knew that a person with no pride left had nothing to lose and everything to give.

* * *

The hollow steadily turned its head around, sending waves of invisible yet lethal screams all over the place. Ichigo ducked and swerved his way over and under them with ease, much to the hollow's frustration. It continued screaming at Ichigo, hoping to find an opportunity to run away or, by some luck, knock the Shinigami out for good. A snap of a twig caused the hollow to pause and turn. To its delight, it found an opening to end the dreaded Shinigami and save its hind. Standing beside a number of wrecked trees was the female Shinigami it'd been thrashing around earlier. By her posture, it could tell that standing alone took every ounce of her strength. The hollow wasn't the only one to see this.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo cried out. His eyes darted towards the hollow, who had started to inhale deeply. He knew what was about to happen before Rukia could open her mouth.

"Move!" he shouted, though he was already running towards her.

Rukia was quicker than they both assumed, however, and dodged to the side. Ichigo skidded to a halt and dodged when the hollow quickly flicked its head towards him. Ichigo stumbled backwards. As he tried to regain his footing, the hollow turned back to Rukia, whose whole body was once again racked with pain.

"Shit," Rukia muttered as her eyes grew in horror. The hollow took a deep breath and opened its jaws at her. No scream came out, no deafening cry. She looked on in confusion. Only when her hand started twitching that realization dawned on her. "Run!" she managed to scream at Ichigo before darkness overtook her.

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"Run!" Rukia screamed at him. She lurched forward, her entire body stiffening; her eyes were wide and unfocused as her hands came up to her neck, clawing at it as if she were about to vomit.

Ichigo glared at the hollow, whose jaws were still wide open and directed at Rukia. He could see it, the same invisible force that had blinded Chad and Ishida and caused them to attack their friends. Grabbing Zangetsu, he dashed towards the hollow. No more games. One clean stroke was all he needed to finish the fucker off. Zangetsu's blade came down hard and fast, only to clash with Sode no Shirayuki.

Shocked, Ichigo turned and saw Rukia, eyes on fire and angry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now**

All Ichigo could do was guard himself.

Rukia stood before him, Sode no Shirayuki gleaming dangerously in her hands. The hollow was behind her, using her as a pawn and a human shield. Silver streaked through the air as Rukia lunged at Ichigo; the air whistled every time she drew her sword.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, frantically blocking the petite Shinigami's attacks. Her strength remained menial, yet her speed was just enough to keep Ichigo on his toes. From the force of every precise strike that Rukia gave, he knew that she was going for the kill. He'd been screaming her name for a while, hoping that hearing him would wake her up. But after moments of Rukia still responding violently, Ichigo knew that the only way to wake her was to get rid of the hollow. He instantly regretted not finishing it off when he had the chance.

Ichigo dodged another attack before he decided to be a little more forceful. When Rukia lunged at him again, he sidestepped and grabbed her wrist with one hand while knocking her zanpakuto away with the other. She hissed as he twisted her hand around her back and pushed her down to the ground. Ichigo left her there and quickly ran towards the hollow; it had shut its trap and ran off while Ichigo was immobilizing Rukia. It hadn't gotten far before Ichigo jumped right in front of it. The hollow skidded to a halt, turned sharply, and went the other way. It passed the clearing where Ichigo had left Rukia. She was slowly sitting herself up, the effects of the hollow's control not entirely fading.

Sensing Ichigo's presence near, it stopped, opened its mouth and aimed at Rukia once more. The female Shinigami jerked backwards at the force. She growled as she felt the heavy tendrils of dullness clouding her mind and senses. A part of her knew what was happening; a part of her remembered Chad and Uryu. Yet, resisting caused her so much pain that it drained her.

Ichigo was almost hysterical when he finally landed beside the hollow, his hands shaking in anger as her drew Zangetsu and slashed at the hollow, who expertly sidestepped so that the blow would land on its back instead. Ichigo's frustration grew along with the hollow's fierce determination to stay alive. It kept its open trap aimed at Rukia, who was now writhing on the ground in pain.

This confused Ichigo. He did not remember Chad and Ishida suffering like that when they were under the hollow's control; they were fine as they obediently gave in to the hollow's control and illusions.

Then it hit him: Rukia was resisting.

And her resistance was causing her pain.

Ichigo's attention was torn between the hollow, persistently forcing his illusions on the female Shinigami, and Rukia, who, by now, was whimpering in pain as a thin line of blood trailed from her nose. Her consciousness was escaping her - she was alternating from her own self to the hollow's control rapidly. She was gripping Sode no Shirayuki tightly as she crawled towards Ichigo, her eyes a mixture of hatred, regret and fear.

"You're going to die, hollow!" she shrieked before falling forward. She growled as she tried to stand, her body jerking as she continued resisting. She glared at Ichigo, tears trailing down her bruised and dirty cheeks as she raised her zanpakuto. The wind around her grew still and cold; her breath came out in an icy fog.

"Ichigo," she sobbed before she aimed Sode no Shirayuki at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Reader,**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I just had to rewrite and rewrite all over again. I'm telling ya. I've rewritten these last chapters more than I've rewritten my freaking Thesis. **

**I know, I've got wonderful priorities.**

**Anyway, I recommend you listen to Honey by MagicMan when you read the next two chapters, because that song really helped in setting the mood. **

* * *

**The Last Moments**

Everything stood still for a while.

As Ichigo stared at Sode no Shirayuki, gleaming with the deadly power that he saw Rukia aim towards hollows countless of times, only one thought came to him.

_It's funny how things build up so slowly, yet unravel so fast._

In fact, it all unraveled within a minute.

* * *

**One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.**

* * *

Rukia aimed her zanpakuto at Ichigo. Her eyes were wild and unfocused pools of rage and desperation.

She was trembling.

* * *

**Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve.**

* * *

Rukia's hesitation took every ounce of strength out of Ichigo.

He was at her mercy.

* * *

**Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen.**

* * *

The hollow looked on, it's mouth agape in a desperate effort to keep itself alive. All its energy was poured into the power that kept Rukia out of her mind and into his control.

But she was taking too long. A moment longer could mean his death.

The hollow took one step forward, insisting its control over the female Shinigami.

* * *

**Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four.**

* * *

Rukia groaned painfully as her shoulders hunched, straining from the weight of the hollow's force.

Drops of blood fell from her nose, staining the already wet soil.

Her body was losing its strength, yet her sword remained exactly where it was.

* * *

**Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty.**

* * *

Ichigo looked straight at the purple orbs, clouded and hazy.

"Rukia," he whispered. And for the first time, he felt the dread of knowing that she could no longer hear him.

* * *

**Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five. Thirty-six.**

* * *

Rukia's hand shook violently as she hissed out the words.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

* * *

**Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty. Forty-one. Forty-two.**

* * *

Just as the air around them froze, and Ichigo's breath came out in a puff of white smoke, and the glowing ray from Sode no Shirayuki left her blade, Rukia swung her arm around her and threw herself backwards.

* * *

**Forty-three. Forty-four. Forty-five. Forty-six. Forty-seven. Forty-eight.**

* * *

Ichigo exhaled, sending out an icy cloud of breath. The hollow had seen it coming though.

He roared and rushed forward even before Sode no Shirayuki's strike grazed his torso, sending a shower of blood splattering against the ground.

* * *

**Forty-nine. Fifty. Fifty-one. Fifty-two. Fifty-three. Fifty-four.**

* * *

Rukia bowed her head as she gripped Sode no Shiryuki with one hand and balanced the hilt against the palm of the other. In one fluid and graceful move, she stepped back and pushed her zanpakuto behind her.

Blood sprayed the back of her head.

* * *

**Fifty-five. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty.**

* * *

Ichigo was immobile.

Everything had unraveled.

Before him, Rukia knelt, her head down while Sode no Shirayuki was raised behind her, lodged deep at the hollow's throat. With its mouth pried open, the hollow let out a breath of air, making Rukia's hair sway and sending leaves blowing towards Ichigo.

Rukia looked up, her face void of everything but determination.

"Kill it now."


	19. Chapter 19

The end is always unbelievable.

This thought filled Ichigo's mind as he drew Zangetsu, its dark blade glistening under the fall of rain. It was an otherworldly experience as he took each stride towards the hollow, as if he was looking at himself from the outside. Ichigo felt no pain, no weariness, not even the spatter of rain against his skin, or the heaviness of his robe as they clung wetly against him.

He heard his breathing though; heard every heavy pant that escaped his lips. He heard every drop of water that crashed to the ground; heard every crunch of leaves and twigs under his feet; heard the slow, spine-chilling sound of Sode no Shirayuki sliding off the hollow's palate.

By the time Zangetsu made contact with the hollow's mask, Rukia had already stood upright, although she kept her head down. Ichigo let out a breath as Zangetsu dug into mask, causing crack marks to appear from where he penetrated it and spreading all around the edges.

The hollow met Ichigo's eyes. It gave him a look that was hard to understand – a look of relief and hatred and gratefulness. Zangetsu dug deeper and a blinding light spilled out from within the hollow's mask, causing Ichigo to raise an arm and shield his eyes. Strong gusts of wind from every direction came howling towards them, swirling around the dying hollow and forming a tempest that whistled a bone-chilling sound.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed, squinting to see through the storm of dead leaves, dirt, wind and rain. He saw her standing just a few inches away from him, shielding her own eyes and gripping Sode no Shirayuki firmly.

"Ichigo," Rukia gasped, taking her hand away from her eyes and extending it, blindly reaching out for him. She took a shaky step forward, but lost her footing when a blast of wind shot by her. Her robe billowed wildly, stark black against the dull murky surroundings, and her light body left the ground. Rukia hissed as she stabbed her zanpakuto to the ground, using it as an anchor.

The tempest grew stronger as the hollow's decaying body shook. The deafening whistle gradually got louder until Ichigo and Rukia could no longer hear anything. Rukia bowed her head as she held on to Sode no Shirayuki, her feet desperately digging into the ground to keep her from flying off. A strong hand grabbed her extended arm, and when she raised her head to peek, she saw Ichigo straining to keep his hold on her and on Zangetsu, which was still lodged into the hollow's mask.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the tempest died down, along with it, the deafening whistle. What replaced it was silence, an almost reverent quietness. The hollow's body began to disintegrate, like ash scattering against the wind. The last rays of the blinding light disappeared with the hollow's mask. All was quiet in the forest save for the steady, rhythmic pants from the two Shinigamis holding on to each other.

Ichigo raised his head and looked all around him. A few leaves swayed as they plummeted towards the ground; the rain had slowed down to a light shower; and on the ground, where the hollow had been only seconds earlier, was a dark mark, as if singed by fire. Looking down on Zangetsu, gleaming as if it were smiling, he sighed. "It's gone."

"I know," Rukia panted heavily.

"It's gone," Ichigo exclaimed louder.

"I know!" Rukia screamed at him, her voice loud with slight annoyance.

"It's freaking gone!" Ichigo laughed, dropping his zanpakuto to pull at his hair.

"I freaking know!" Rukia shrieked, pulling her arm away to face him.

They stood like that for a moment, Ichigo with a hysterical look on his face and Rukia with an irked frown on hers, before they booth burst out laughing and sank to the ground.

"Damned son of a bitch finally disappeared!" Ichigo cried out.

Rukia laughed along with him, ignoring the fatigue and pain that slowly made its way to her body.

When the laughter died down and silence settled in once again, Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. He smiled warmly, staring at her dimly lit profile, a smile plastered on her lips. He was taken back to the meadow, with the peaceful blue sky above his head and Rukia beside him.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

Rukia turned towards him. "I'll live."

They both chuckled and turned back towards the grey sky.


	20. Epilogue

**Hello Reader,**

**This is it. The final chapter.**

**before you read it, I want to give a fair warning: I don't do overly romantic. Or even completely romantic. I guess I'm more of the semi-romantic type. I hope you'll understand my rationale behind this, but I didn't want to move to fast. I wanted to keep Ichigo and Rukia as normal as possible. I do not want to force my NSFW fantasies on them. So, for this story, i settled for something simple, but open. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Kudos to Tite Kubo, you rascal.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Rukia. Oi, midget! Wake up!"

Startled, Rukia jumped and hit her elbow against the wall of Ichigo's cabinet. She gritted her teeth and hissed as she massaged her shoulder, gingerly touching the bruise that was still too fresh, all the while listening to Ichigo as he pounded his fist against the cabinet door.

"I'm awake, you moron! Quit knocking" she cried out.

The knocking stopped and Ichigo opened the closet, his eyes immediately eyeing her from head to toe. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"You know, nothing would hurt if you didn't march up and knock the closet clean of termites. You do know that each knock sounds like a cannon from here? I mean, hello, narrow walls, huge echo," Rukia said in her usual sarcastic and demeaning tone, stretching her arms out against the closet walls to emphasize her point.

"And you do know that having you sleep inside my closet means that I have to keep my clothes scattered around my room, which leaves me with wrinkled shirts, right?" Ichigo retorted, placing his hand son his hips. "Just tell me where it hurts."

Rukia glared at him and rolled up the sleeves of the oversized shirt she was wearing as night gown to reveal the dark purple bruise on her shoulder.

"That looks painful," Ichigo commented.

"Feels like it too,' Rukia chirped, giving him an insulting look. Ichgio gave her a look of his own in return.

"I'll get you some ice for that. Stay right there," he said, pointing a finger towards her. He walked towards his door but stopped after a couple of steps. Hesitantly, he turned back towards Rukia and slowly placed a gentle hand on her head. "I'll be right back. Stay there," he said softly. His thumb caressed her head before he let his hand slip down, pausing briefly against her cheek. Clearing his throat, he snatched his hand back and walked out of his room.

Rukia smiled to herself and leaned back, ignoring the ache that shot up her spine and spread all over her shoulders. Yesterday, Orihime, Chad and Ishida had greeted them excitedly – a little too excitedly – when they stepped into class, both of them sporting bruises all over their faces and arms. The teacher, who had panicked and insisted they go straight to the clinic, had brought their story about a hiking trip gone badly. Mizuiro and Keigo had other ideas, ideas which Keigo had no intention of keeping to himself.

"Damn it, Ichigo, you lucky son of a gun!" he had cried out, burying his face in his arm and pounding a fist on his table. "You've unleashed the vixen and all of her pleasures."

As far as everyone was concerned, Rukia and Ichigo were back to normal, save for the occasional lingering glances they gave each other. Neither of them knew how obvious they were to Ishida and the others. Oh, it couldn't be more obvious, the little changes between them. The longer duration that Ichigo's hand stayed on Rukia's arm when he'd call for attention; the brighter gleam in Rukia's eyes when Ichigo would say something; the closer distance between them when they were standing. Throughout the day, Mizuiro and Keigo kept giving Ichigo the thumbs up and whispering, "Inner Vixen."

Ichigo came back with a bag of ice. He sat down next to Rukia and was about to hand her the bag when he paused. "You gonna do it, or would you like me to help?" he asked.

Rukia sniggered. "I'll do it." She took the bag and placed it against her shoulder, sighing as she felt the pain lessen.

They stayed like that for a moment, with Ichigo looking at his feet and Rukia staring at the ceiling. She was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "the things I said about your mother."

"Only about my mother?' Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Hell yes," Rukia retorted, raising her head snottily. "All those other things about you were true."

"Your word is law." Ichigo chuckled and raised both his hands in mock surrender.

"You bet your butt it is," Rukia laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder. When the laughter died down, she grasped him by the shoulder and looked at him, her face grim and serious. "I am sorry, Ichigo. Your mother…she'd be proud of you."

Ichigo smiled and hung his head down, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry, too." Breathing in heaviy, he turned to her, his hazel eyes boring into her purple ones. "I…I hurt you. And everytime I sleep, that's all I see. It's all I remember whenever I think of the past few days. And…it kills me."

"Hey," Rukia said, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt playfully, "none of that drama. That was nothing. If it makes you feel any better, you push like a really girly girl."

"Gee, thanks for the ego boost. How about this?" Ichigo laughed, shoving her playfully. Rukia slapped his hand away and shoved him back hard. In seconds, they were both laughing hysterically as they shoved each other.

"Truce! Truce!" Rukia shireked, forming a 'T' with her hands.

Ichigo let the laughter die down before he leaned back and smiled at Rukia.

"What?" she asked.

"It's funny," he started, his eyes blurring a bit as he recalled a memory he had fondly been thinking over and over again since they'd slain the hollow, "how I kept pushing you away before because I didn't want you to get hurt. In the end, it was still up to you to get me back up on my ass."

"What do you mean?"

"We were in a meadow," Ichigo said, his voice getting softer, much quieter. "And we were talking. It didn't take much for you to keep me fighting, you know. You just had to talk to me. Somehow, that was enough for me already."

Rukia smiled. She extended a leg to gently hit Ichigo on the rib with her foot. Ichigo flinched and held her ankle in place. "That tickles," he said, glaring at Rukia. She just continued smiling at him and leaned back, not taking her eyes from his. Ichigo smiled back, leaning against the wall and lightly massaging Rukia's ankle.

They stayed like that for a long time.

That was, until Rukia asked, "So, what's this inner vixen thing that Keigo and Mizuiro have been whispering all day?"


End file.
